


Sunset Lover

by jamjoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjoon/pseuds/jamjoon
Summary: Hyungwon is absolutelydeterminedto have the hottest alpha in school.Even if Hyungwon is an alpha himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stick w me on this one,,,, alpha/alpha is my sHIT

 

Looks are deceiving. 

Growing up in the twenty first century, and you know, not the middle ages – Hyungwon never fell for the whole _sweet innocent omega_ trope. His first-grade teacher was an omega, and she was the meanest bitch on the block.

Anyways, Hyungwon never really had an interest in the romance novels. You know, the ones where a sweet smelling omega goes into heat during some horribly inconvenient time. They’re rescued by an alpha (surprise, surprise), and fucked until kingdom come. Which, you know, kinda’ sounds nice. Hyungwon likes getting fucked.

He presents as an alpha at age fourteen, his parents give him a pat on the head, and life moves on. Having two beta parents never really left any room for stereotyping. His best friend is an omega, and he could probably snap Hyungwon in two.

Still, despite the twenty first century and all, Hyungwon knew there was something – something he was _seriously_ missing out on.

In highschool he’d hear other dickwad alpha’s talking in the locker rooms, bullshit like, _“Fuck, did you catch the scent on that one?_ ”

 _“Oh yeah, god. Smells so fucking good-_ “

Hyungwon would only blink. Raise an eyebrow and pause, trying to remember if he smelled anything particularly nice. 

Omegas are apparently supposed to smell like the epitome of sex. Of flowers and chocolate, sugar and spice and everything nice.

And yeah, they smell sweet. Too sweet. Like, _way_ too sweet.

“Oh, _gross."_ Hyungwon calls, as Minhyuk shuts the door to their apartment. He covers his nose, “You smell like a melted Recees cup.”

“Fuck you,” Minhyuk lifts a middle finger. “Everyone at the gym said I smelled _amazing_ when I walked out.”

“Horndogs.” Hyungwon’s voice is nasally, from pinching his nose. “Get any numbers?”  

“Ugh,” Minhyuk collapses on the carpet in front of him, eyes to the ceiling, “not the one I wanted. Hyunwoo is so fucking hot I could _die._ ”

“And he didn’t bat an eyelash, I’m guessing.”

“I ran for an _hour,_ Hyungwon.” Minhyuk rolls his head to look Hyungwon in the eye. “All I could smell was Hyunwoo doing pushups. Sex on a stick, he is.”

“Mmm,” Hyungwon agrees, finally letting go of his nose. He’s only seen the senior in passing, but he smells _good._ Supermusky.

“Hey!” Minhyuk sits up and points, “I called dibs already.”

“It’s too bad he doesn’t know you exist.”

“ _Fuck off!”_

Hyungwon laughs, crossing his legs in the process. “Jealous?”

“Of you? Yes.” Minhyuk pouts. “You’ve picked up more alphas in a week, than I have in a _year._ ”  

“Shut _up._ ” Hyungwon hisses, eyes flicking to the third door of their apartment, where their quiet roommate walls up every day.

It’s not – it’s not like Hyungwon cares what people think. Life is life, facts are facts. To Hyungwon, omegas and betas are all the same. Cool people. He’s dated a few. It was fine.

But alphas smell _deep._ Milky and hot and magnetic – it’s a pull that Hyungwon can’t deny. He likes the big strong ones. The timid ones. The asshats and the douche canoes. He likes to be manhandled. He likes manhandling others.

Hyungwon will shamelessly hang off an alpha – he’ll kiss your man, and your man’s man too – and maybe his wife -

But their small little roommate is a freshman omega, who was absolutely terrified to see an alpha in the same apartment as he. Changkyun is actually quite sweet, and will probably live with them for the next…two years? So Hyungwon would like to freak him out less, maybe.

“Anyways,” Hyungwon curls his knees to his chest, “It’s not all that great.”

Minhyuk gives him an incredulous look, and when Hyungwon doesn’t continue, he prods, “And how’s that?”

“Because, as fun as it is to sneak around roommates and family members, being someone else’s _‘experiment’_ is only fun for so long.”

Minhyuk’s joking nature melts away. He sits up seriously, “I’m so sorry.”

 "I’m at peace with it.”

“Hey,” Minhyuk hobbles up to sit next to him on the couch, and Hyungwon covers his nose. “Why don’t we go out tonight?"

“Tomorrow is the new semester.”

“So?”

“So? I’m not getting fucked up on a Sunday night.”

“You’re no fun.” Minhyuk pouts. “Jooheon would go with me.”

“Then call Jooheon,” Hyungwon pushes him. “And go shower, for fucks sake, before I start barfing skittles.”

Minyuk pettily reaches around to rub his cheek against Hyungwon’s neck – who makes gross gargling noises, until Minhyuk laughs and bounces away.

Hyungwon huffs, pulling at his shirt collar to smell himself. He picks up the pillow from the couch and chucks it all the way into their bedroom, “You marked me, you _ass!_ ”

The bathroom door shuts and locks in a panic, Minhyuk cackling loudly behind it. Hyungwon is mad for thirty seconds, maybe, until he hears Minhyuk choke on a snort, and drags Hyungwon into laughing too.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes he regrets taking college courses in highschool. Yeah, maybe it’s less money, and yeah, maybe it’s one less class to take – but it _also_ means advanced college classes, surrounded by upperclassmen, and struggling desperately to stay awake.

His Mondays are a breeze, Tuesday is okay, but _Thursday_ is hell for a plethora of reasons.

Minhyuk’s eye candy decides to take a seat next to him, giving a little nod before sitting down.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo nods.

“Hi.” Hyungwon shifts. “Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo smiles. “How’d you…”

“Aren’t you captain of the swimming team?”

Hyunwoo is like a big bear, but his smile is bashful. He rumbles a noise, almost a purr, “Yes. And um, you are?”

“Hyungwon. Second year.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

The professor gathers a few papers together, looking at a clipboard as the door swings open, and a body scrambles to climb the stairs two at a time. They clamber to Hyunwoo’s side, panting, “Oh god oh god oh god –“

“Hoseok. Just on time,” Hyunwoo removes his backpack from the saved seat.

Hyungwon looks from the front of the room, to the person Hyunwoo is talking to – and Hyungwon just about chokes.

He is quite obviously an alpha, because A) about half the third row whipped their heads around like a goddman turkey and B), he smells so so _so_ damn fine. Like, _so_ fine. Like, if a million yankee candles had an orgy, and birthed this late motherfucker.

“Did I make it?” Hoseok’s breath comes in shallow exhales.

“Barely. What happened?”

“My last class ran late,” Hoseok pushes back his blonde bangs. “I can tell this is going to be a fun semester.”

There’s also one teeny tiny minuet detail. One, ha, _small_ thing. That uh, Hoseok looks like an editorial smacked him across the face. Hyunwoo is broad, yes, but Hoseok’s chest is so built Hyungwon can _see_ the muscles underneath his white shirt.

He’s hot as fuck, basically. Jaw droppingly.

“This is Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo gestures.

Oh shit. That’s his name.

“Hey,” Hyungwon waves.

“Hi!” He beams, big beautiful eyes opening wide. “I’m Hoseok.”

“He’s a second year.”

“Woah, really?” Hoseok leans around Hyunwoo to see him better. “How’d you get in here?”

“I had classes transfer in.”

“Ooooh, cool. Are you super smart?”

“Not necessarily.”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok laugh. One of them begins to reply, but the teacher starts class with a cheesy powerpoint and a _check the syllabus_ lecture, and Hyungwon zones way, way out. It’s typically polite to keep your pheromones under check, but Hyungwon spends all of class hoping that the AC will blow some of Hoseok’s scent his way.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god!” Hyungwon yells, slamming the door behind him.

Minhyuk jumps in the kitchen chair, hand sliding across his laptop, “Ah! What?!”

Changkyun jolts too, looking up in a panic, but Hyungwon doesn’t notice him. 

“What happened?” Minhyuk hits the backspace key multiple times.

“Your boytoy sat next to me in CT.”

“ _What?!”_ Minhyuk scrambles.

“Yeah. We talked a little bit.”

Minhyuk squirms and wiggles in his chair, making long whiny omega noises. Changkyun stiffens from across the room; Hyungwon sits down across from Minhyuk in an attempt to get him to stop.

“That’s not even the worst part,” Hyungwon hisses. “He has this friend. An alpha friend – and _fuck,_ Minhyuk, I’m so glad you didn’t see him first. I am _so_ glad, I am so, _so_ glad. Holy shit he’s so, so, _so so so hot.”_

Minhyuk’s face twists with a sickening amount of satisfaction, “Oh?”

“Oh,” Hyungwon confirms.

“Are you gonna’ go after that?”

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon shifts. “He seems _super_ alpha.”

“Like that’s stopped you before?”

“You’re into alphas?”

Hyungwon jumps, looking to Changkyun, who’s been sitting quietly on the couch. One leg is crossed over the other, a textbook on his lap. He blinks expectantly, and Hyungwon’s mouth goes dry.

“Oh, shit.” Minhyuk whips around, “I forgot – oh, I forgot you were there-“

Changkyun doesn’t flinch. He just raises an eyebrow, and waits.

“Ummmmm,” Hyungwon drawls. He carries off, thinking of an answer, before he settles on a clever and intelligent, “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Changkyun answers, and returns back to his book. Minhyuk and Hyungwon share a look, before Minhyuk shrugs, and carries on.

“What’s his name?”

“Hoseok. Not sure of his last.”

“Hmm.” Minhyuk clicks his tongue, “I’ll keep an eye out, if you mention my name to Hyunwoo."

“I’ll think about it~”

Minhyuk swats him with his pen, and Hyungwon yelps, very un-alpha like, drawing a laugh from them both.

 

* * *

 

Tuesdays are the best, because his break between classes lines up perfectly with Jooheon’s and Minhyuk’s schedule. They’re usually out early anyways; it’s enough time to grab some cheap cafeteria food, or kick the vending machines until they spit out those damn Ranch Doritos.

With the semester only beginning two weeks ago, the cafeteria is fuller than usual. There’s new freshman sitting at tables, looking down at books furiously as to not look lonely (in three weeks they’ll hardly give a shit, too lazy to walk all the way to the mess hall anyways).

So they steal their usual table, up in the corner, where the light hits the floor and there’s a nice view of the park below. It would be hard to hear over all the noise, if Minhyuk and Jooheon weren’t so loud.

They cackle disgustingly, Jooheon smacking his knee with his palm when he just can’t handle it anymore.

“Pathetic,” Hyungwon sips.

Minhyuk gargles around the huuuuge lollipop that he got from some alpha girl as a courting gift. He took it and ran, of course. 

“Pathetic?” Jooheon gestures, “It's incredible. I knew he had a big mouth, but _Jesus._ ”

“Unfortunately, he only uses it for evil.”

Minhyuk works the lollipop out of his mouth, and says, “Come and get some, boys.”

“Um, excuse me?”

They startle at a low voice behind them. Hyungwon turns around in his chair, surprised at his lack of awareness. He’s usually quite good with smells – but the cafeteria is so overwhelming, that it’s almost impossible to distinguish someone getting closer or further away.

Minhyuk stiffens into a board, and Jooheon covers his mouth to laugh.

Hyunwoo is there, lunch in hand, with Hoseok and someone else Hyungwon doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t bother recognizing him. Hoseok looks like a damn Greek god today, hair slicked back, leather jacket and all. Oh lord.

“Hey,” Hyungwon manages. He can see Minhyuk gaping, lollipop sagging in his hand, eyes jumping between Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and the cute beta. Hyungwon kicks him from under the table.

“Is anyone sitting there?” Hoseok points to the three empty seats at the end of their table. “We were late today.”

“Oh, no,” Jooheon scooches over a little, “go ahead.”

“Thanks!” Hoseok beams. “I know Hyungwon, but you two are-“

“Jooheon.”

“Minhyuk!” He waves. “Wow, you’re all gorgeous. What the hell.”

Hyungown kicks him again.

“Ow!”

The third, pink haired beta next to them laughs as Hyunwoo’s face ripens like an apple. “Thanks! I’m Kihyun.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hyungwon nods. Hoseok takes the empty chair next to him, and Hyungwon feels his palms sweat.

“Thanks for letting us sit here,” Hyunwoo half-smiles. “We usually eat on the grass outside, but it’s crowded today.”

“Great start to a semester, huh?”

“Totally crazy. They accepted way too many freshman this year.”

“I’m sure you guys said that about us last year,” Minhyuk laughs.

“Nah,” Hoseok stirs a protein shake. “It wasn’t this bad last year.”

Hoseok has a nice voice. He’s polite, but it has that underlying, rumbly _alpha_ tone that Hyungwon adores. One that demands your attention. It’s not The Voice – the one that starts fights – but it’s nice.

Jooheon raises an eyebrow at him from across the table, and Hyungwon realizes, disgustingly, that he’s projecting.

He banks on the probability of Hoseok not being Super Masculine Alpha, hoping he doesn’t take offense to the pheromones wafting off him in waves. Instead, he sees Hoseok watching his omega friends intensely, and a little bit of disappointment curls in Hyungwon’s gut. He hates instincts. Hates watching alpha fools fawn over sweet smelling vixens.

But Jooheon burps, and Minhyuk starts up a conversation in a way only Minhyuk can – by shouting _“Hey wanna see me shove this entire lollipop in my mouth?!_ ” and then doing so.

Kihyun and Hoseok look downright amazed – but Hyungwon doesn’t miss the way Hyunwoo looks absolutely taken with him. He probably smells good. Hyungwon wouldn’t know. Seeing as Hoseok's scent is scrubbing his sinuses.

Hyungwon shifts in his seat, trying not to appear uncomfortable. He’s exceptionally well mannered, great at self-control – like most people. But good lord on a stick Hoseok is _oozing_ sex appeal. Absolutely bleeding it. Didn’t anyone teach him how to conceal his scent? Jesus. Hyungwon wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans.

When the clock above the double doors turns to one, they exchange numbers, and hence begins Hyungwon’s downfall.

 

* * *

 

“You were _not_ kidding,” Minhyuk drawls, laying halfway off the couch.

“About?”

“Hoseok hyung. That’s some organic-ass homegrown sex on legs right there.”

“Right?”

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen him,” Minhyuk pouts. “I know everyone in this hellhole. Except those damn art majors. They wall themselves up and never come out.”

Hyungwon shrugs, “No idea. Hyunwoo seemed pretty smitten with you though.”

“Really?!” Minhyuk screeches. “You think so!”

“Didn’t he ask you out?”

“Technically he asked _all_ of us out. Are you going, by the way?”

“To their party?” Hyungwon dog-ear’s the edge of his textbook. “I haven’t decided.”

“ _Dude._ Hoseok is going. Why wouldn’t you?”

Hyungwon sighs, folding his body until his forehead is resting against the book on his knees. “Ugggghhhhh I don’t know.”

“You don’t even need to talk to him. You just have to go and keep being an omega heartbreaker.”

Hyungwon laughs, “Is that what I am?”

“Lordy, yes,” Minhyuk pushes his toes into Hyungwon’s thighs. “How many sweet little love notes have you gotten since freshman year?”

Hyungwon points to the pile of mail, “You mean the kindling?”

Minhyuk continues, “You’re beeaaautiful. I told you I’d fuck you.”

“Thanks. Still taking a raincheck on that.”

“Please wear makeup,” Minhyuk begs. “Please. Please please please.”

Hyungwon laughs, pushing Minhyuk away, “I’ll think about it – igh, back off – you’re getting your-“ he wrestles Minhyuk, “-your _M &M_smell all over me.”

“You have to help me pick out something to wear.” Minhyuk wiggles, “I want Hyunwoo to stop dead when he sees me.”

“Do my makeup for me, and we’ll have a deal.”

 

* * *

 

Classes aren’t suffocating yet – a little overwhelming, maybe, but frequent study dates make life a little easier.

It turns out their own little Lim Changkyun is a child boy genius, so that’s been a lifesaver and a half.

Hoseok shows up to their Thursday afternoon class on time, usually before Hyunwoo. He seems ever-so- adamant to sit next to Hyungwon and talk up a storm, leaving Hyungwon scrambling to keep up.

It’s annoying. Usually Hyungwon is the gem to be desired. The one with cool confidence and a hand of aces.

Hoseok just smells so fricking good. He wears skinny jeans just like the rest of the world, but they’re usually torn, revealing some snippet of a thigh tattoo -  which is just, hhhh, enough to make Hyungwon count his blessings. 

“Did you finish the essay?” Hoseok pulls out his laptop.

“Barely,” Hyungwon sighs. “Getting Minhyuk to shut the hell up for ten minutes is a feat in and of itself.”

Hoseok laughs, and it’s downright gorgeous. He smiles freely – without the macho alpha stereotype of looking cool and collected. Hyungwon adores it.

Hoseok nods, “I only finished this morning. I made Shownu read it over like, eight times.”

Hyungwon leans around to look at the door, “Where is he, by the way?”

“Swim meet,” Hoseok chirps. “Big boy’s gotta’ lead his little band of babies.”

Hyungwon snorts, “Are they freshmen?”

“Betas and Omegas. They’ve been kicking ass all year, and it’s driving all the other schools _insane._ ”

That makes Hyungwon grin, “Good.”  He hates gender roles. ‘ _Only alphas are good at sports',_ yeah right _._

Hoseok winks, “Yep.”

Hyungwon shuffles through the papers in his bag, and tries to ignore the way his tiny black heart squeezes.

Hoseok elbows him, “Are you and your friends coming tomorrow?”

“Probably."

“Good!” Hoseok bounces. “They’re real cute.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, “They’re a real pain in my ass, is what they are.” He finds what he was looking for, and clicks the end of his pen, “Also hands off. Minhyuk has the hots for Hyunwoo.”

“Oh, I know.” Hoseok grins, “That’s what I’m excited for. You know it’s been _ages_ since Shownu expressed any kind of interest in another human being? Not that- not that that’s bad, but like, if someone can give Shownu happiness, I want it for him, ya’ know?”

Hoseok slumps down in his chair, embarrassed about rambling, but Hyungwon finds it horribly endearing. He says without thinking, “You’re a good friend.”

Hoseok blooms, sitting up and beaming, “Really? Thank you!”

The professor clicks on the powerpoint, and Hyungwon flips open his notebook. Hoseok scrambles to open the notes on his laptop, but he looks happy. It’s cute. Cute cute cute cute _ugh_ it’s cute.

 

* * *

 

Having been a model all throughout high school, Hyungwon learned the right way to walk into a room. Even if he doesn’t feel 100%, he still has to look it.

 _“You have weird lips,_ ” a kid once told him, so Hyungwon joined an agency out of spite. He never followed through, but it was some good side money for gas.

They show up late – Minhyuk and Hyungwon took the bus, just in case they get too trashed to drive back home. For some reason that made sense? Whayever.

There’s a decent amount of people – some old Advent speakers are blasting music from the living room, and there’s solo cups gathered on every available table. The room is a real bitch slap to the senses; it smells like a soup of pheromones, some good, some bad.

Kihyun meets them at the door, buzzed already, hair a mess. “Hey!” He pulls on Minhyuk’s hand, “We’re hanging out in the kitchen, come on in-“

“Oh!” Minhyuk stumbles over his feet, but interlocks his fingers with Kihyun’s happily, and steals the drink out of someone’s hand on his way over.

Hyungwon takes his time; he’s more entertained by the house they’re in. It’s spacious, and a little frat-paddy.

They’ve set up a beer pong table in the kitchen, which explains the yelling quite nicely. It appears to be Hyunwoo versus Hongseok, one of the kids in his chem class last semester.

Minhyuk daintily bounces to Hyunwoo’s side, so Hyungwon considers him dead for the rest of the evening.

“Hey,” Jooheon appears out of thin air. “You made it.”

“Hey, sorry. Minhyuk took forever.”

Jooheon hands him a drink, “I was beginning to think you ditched me.”

There’s some screaming – Hyungwon shifts to let a body push through.

He sips, “Did you come with your roommate?”

“Yeah, Jackson was nothing but adamant about being on time.”

There’s more yelling – and yeah, there’s Mark taking a swig of fireball, sitting delicately on the countertop, as a swarm of alpha’s cheer him on. Jackson is there, looking absolutely smitten.

“Ah,” Hyungwon gestures with his cup, “there you go.”

He senses the clasp on his shoulder before it happens, but it still startles Hyungwon enough to make the shitty beer in his cup slosh onto his knuckles.

“Hey!” Hoseok beams, “Glad to see you guys.”

Ugh. Why. WhY? wHy. He looks so, so good. Show stoppingly good. Hoseok is rocking that messy hair, shredded sweater look, and the smell of jaeger on his breath is really working for him. Ha, there’s a sentence Hyungwon never thought he’d say.

“Thanks for having us over,” Jooheon nods.

“We brought Whiskey….” Hyungwon looks around, “At least, Minhyuk had it last.”

“Thanks,” Hoseok laughs, and claps his shoulder. “Enjoy yourselves. We have some more coolers out back.”

Jooheon shoots him a thumbs up, and Hoseok meanders away. When he’s out of earshot, Hyungwon slumps against Jooheon’s side, making the younger laugh.

“He’s a looker, huh?”

“I wanna bone that so bad.”

“I’m sure you could if you wanted to,” Jooheon pats his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go see who else is here." 

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon enjoys watching others make terrible life decisions, rather than doing so himself.

Case in point, the trashed upperclassmen thinking it’s a good idea to mattress surf down the stairs.

People watching is enjoyable – there’s a lot of attractive people of all genders here, some more attractive than others. He’s happily buzzed, not tipsy, but warm.

Hyungwon should be content, but Hoseok has been curled up with an omega girl all evening, and its making him pissy. She’s really turning on the charm – for fucks sake, Hyungwon can smell her from here. He gets _why_ she’s doing it, but it’s still annoying.

Minhyuk comes waddling around the corner, and Jooheon grabs him by the back of his dog collar.

“Minhyukkie,” Jooheon tugs.

“Oh!” Minhyuk halts, “There you guys are.”

Hyungwon nods, “Having fun?”

“Oh, oh _yeah._ Hyunwoo is-“

“-fucking hot, we know. Make any progress with that?”

Minhyuk opens his mouth, shuts it, and opens it again. He pauses, and Jooheon laughs, “That’d be a no.”

“Nuh huh! He handed me a drink _twice._ ”

“You’re practically married.”

Minhyuk barks, “Oh yeah? And how’s it going with Hoseok, huh?”

Hyungwon’s mouth snaps shut, and Jooheon cackles loudly.

Hyungwon looks into his cup and says, “I’m getting more beer,” before meandering off. He can still hear Jooheon laughing; he pushes past a few people, fighting to get to the kitchen. Couples are making out on the table, surprise, but Hyungwon finds the big orange jug with no issues.

However, when he returns to the living room, Minhyuk and Jooheon have moved more towards the corner of the room, where one of the lamps flicker on and off with the thumping of the bass. They’re talking to two alphas, tall in stature, but none too taller than Minhyuk.

Hyungwon shows up with a full cup, and frowns when he sees the scowl on Jooheon’s face. He gets close enough to hear-

“Hey. You’re pushing it, dude.”

“Pushing what?” One flirts, an arm coming to sneak around a giggly drunk Minhyuk. “He looks more than happy to play with us~”

“He’s drunk,” Jooheon steps forwards, chin up, an obvious display of dominance. “Back off.”

The alphas laugh in his face.

Minhyuk laughs more, totally unaware of his surroundings. Hyungwon sets his drink down on the corner of a nearby table, “Everything okay?”

He’s blatantly ignored; one alpha leans towards Minhyuk, smiling to match his giggles, and squeezes his ass. Minhyuk yips, jumping to Jooheon’s side – and Jooheon pushes the alpha back with the palm of his hand, “Knock it off, I’m fucking serious.”

The second alpha is a tall wonan, but she rumbles low in a overriding growl – totally disrespectful, as if Jooheon and Minhyuk are below them – and something in Hyungwon flips, like a light-switch.

For the record, Jooheon and Minhyuk are not his property. They are however, his _friends,_ and some instinctual part of him decides to go into overdrive.  

Hyungwon steps up, long arm coming to splay across Jooheon’s chest to hold him back, throat growling with a challenge. The two alpha’s straighten, and one hisses, “Fuck off. We were here first.”

“That couldn’t be any farther from the truth,” Hyungwon replies. “Unless you were also there in eighth grade to hold back Minhyuk’s hair when he barfed up a good liters worth of Tequila.”

Minhyuk laughs, “I remember that.”

“You shut up,”  Jooheon points. Minhyuk does.

Hyungwon’s, for a lack of a better word, _joke,_ was his only attempt at diffusing the situation. However, the duo refuses to back down, pupil's dialating, chest’s rumbling.

Adrenaline rushes through Hyungwon way too fast. It makes his heart hurt, his hands shake.  It’s nature’s natural response to a challenge – and Hyungwon doesn’t want to fight anyone – but he will if he has to. He’ll lose, but he’ll go down swinging, dammit. There’s something about that guy touching Minhyuk that _really_ rubs him the wrong way.

Jooheon steps up to his side, an omega, but just as peeved as Hyungwon is.

“They’re not yours,” the alpha hisses.

“They’re not anyone’s? Ever heard of the word No?” Hyungwon pokes him in the chest with each syllable, “I can teach you. N-O.”

A palm comes down hard against Hyungwon’s throat, pushing him against the wall – and Hyungwon snarls a nasty growl. Minhyuk makes a distressed little omega noise, and suddenly the entire room is on them.

“Woah woah woah,” Kihyun turns down the music, “guys, not in here.”

Hoseok vaults over the back of the couch, hand coming to grip the back of the alpha’s shirt, “Loco, stop.”

Ding Dong number one seems to take that personally, because they turn around with a raised fist, ready to punch Hoseok out just for interfering – but Hoseok catches his fist, and it’s probably the hottest thing Hyungwon has ever seen. Hoseok's eyes are narrowed, and lord, he’s sooo much better at this whole dominance thing than Hyungwon.

Hyungwon may be taller than him, but Hoseok exudes an amount of confidence that’s amazing. Like he knows he could fight, and win.  

“He started it,” the girl huffs.

“I know for a fact he didn’t,” Hoseok lets go of the alpha’s palm, “but even if he did, I wouldn’t believe ya’. Out.”

“But-“

“Bye~” Kihyun waves, pointing to the door like an aircraft marshal.

The girl steps up to challenge Hoseok – but Hyungwon and Kihyun growl almost simultaneously – and that ends that.

When the door clicks behind them, Hyungwon rubs sorely at his throat, and Kihyun turns the music back up.

“I fucking hate this,” Jooheon pulls Minhyuk to his side. “Fucken’ hate that no one takes our word seriously.”

“I hate it too,” Hyungwon wipes the sweat off his forehead. “Wish I could leave you to your own damn battles.”

Jooheon’s face softens, “Thanks man.”

“Thank him,” Hyungwon points to Hoseok. “My word didn’t mean shit.”

“I’m sorry about them,” Hoseok sighs. “Some people have no manners, you know? I don’t even remember inviting them…”

“That’s fine,” Hyungwon rubs his wrists together, and then rubs the spot on his neck where the alpha touched him. He smelled horrific for an alpha. Jooheon watches him struggle, before leaning up and swiftly rubbing his cheek against the side of Hyungwon’s throat. His senses are immediately replaced with the sugary sweet smell, and for once, it’s not the worst.

“Let’s go out back,” Minhyuk pulls on their wrists. “Thanks Hoseokkie hyung.”

Hoseok nods, and Hyungwon avoids his gaze.

 

* * *

 

“Hey?” Jooheon waves a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Hyungwon?”

“Hm?”

“You in there?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon slumps down in the lawn chair. “A little drunk.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jooheon turns his head, “Minhyuk passed out.”

“Disappointing, but not unexpected.”

“That accurately describes this entire evening,” Jooheon laughs. “I wish we could go somewhere without some kind of scuffle.”

“Fucking hormones man.” Hyungwon rubs his eyes. “It’ll be better when everyone grows the hell up.”

“I've got to admit though, it was hot seeing you go all alpha. Such a rare sight~”

“Wanna' talk about hot?” Hyungwon sighs, “Did you see Hoseok? I want to die.”

“Mmm not really. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I could see the veins popping out of his neck,” Hyungwon muffles his voice in his hands. “UhgghGHgh. He could eat me alive and I’d thank him.”

“I didn’t know you were into vore.”  

“Oh my _god_ I hate you,” Hyungwon uses all his power to try and kick out the leg of Jooheon’s chair.

Jooheon cackles, “Kidding!- _Ow! Ow ow_ ahaha _ah-ow!-“_

There’s giggling from inside the house, loud enough to catch Hyungwon’s attention.

Hoseok is with another omega – a pretty boy, with long eyelashes and a dainty body. He’s charming Hoseok, cooing like a siren, and it makes Hyungwon grind his teeth.

Jooheon follows his gaze, until he makes a small _“Oh,_ ” noise.

Hoseok laughs low, sliding a hand around to rest on his hip. He giggles in the omega’s ear, breathes across his neck, pulls out every charm he has. Hyungwon swallows hard, and curls back up in his chair.

“Hey,” Jooheon lowers his voice. “Don’t give up, dude. You haven’t even tried yet.”

Hyungwon doesn’t reply. He watches through the window, as Hoseok glows beautifully under the cheap lantern lights strung across the ceiling. Hyungwon doesn’t like jealousy – doesn’t care much for it – but he feels it run through his veins, up and down his spine. It’s a bitter taste.  

Something in Hyungwon clicks. A perfect storm. Of seeing omegas flirt shamelessly. Of alphas thinking they own the damn place. Of watching Hoseok diffuse a fight in seconds.

The omega boy sees him through the window. He follows Hyungwon’s eyes to Hoseok, rather than himself – and the little brat grins, reaching up behind Hoseok’s head, and kissing Hoseok’s red lips open.

Yeah, no.

“I’m not giving up,” Hyungwon bristles.

Jooheon grins something nasty, “Oh yeah?”

“I’m not _just_ going to get him in bed,” Hyungwon huffs, standing from the chair, and throwing the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “I’m going to make him mine, and everyone and their mom is gonna’ know about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a certain amount of finesse required to seduce another alpha. It’s skill and tactic, mental planning that comes naturally to people like Hyungwon.

In the upcoming weeks, Hyungwon starts slow. Friendly smiles and initiated conversation.

You can’t boil a frog, you know. You can’t stick a frog in hot water and expect it to stay.

You put the frog in cold water. Let it feel comfortable, and turn up the heat. Degree by degree. Until they’re boiled alive.

 

They start texting on week two. Hyungwon stops using scent blockers on week three.

“You’re putting a lot of energy into this.” Minhyuk marvels. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, well, we all can’t be like you.”

 Hyungwon continues to spray down his entire closet with the best scent enhancer he has.

Minhyuk opens his mouth to reply, but decides not to. Minhyuk got into Hyunwoo’s pants three days after the party, and he’s been a confident little shit ever since. Ah, but Hyunwoo is a good boyfriend. He always brings food, so, Hyungwon likes him.

“Have you guys hung out at all?” Jooheon steals an apple from their fridge.

“No.” Hyungwon hangs another shirt on the back of their kitchen chair. “But we’ve talked about it.”

The lock on their front door jiggles, and Changkyun comes through, pulling a bag of books behind him.

“I’m back,” Changkyun calls, kicking the door shut. “I’m sorry I’m late. Minhyuk hyung, do you still need help with-“

He stops short when he sees the clothes hung around their apartment, all from hangers, dangling from any available ledge. He looks to Jooheon, who’s sitting on their kitchen counter, apple in hand.

“Uh.”

“Hi!” Jooheon waves. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Jooheon.”

Minhyuk gestures, “This is Changkyun~”

Changkyun stares just a beat too long – before he scrunches his nose and bristles.

“Good lord, what are you spraying in here?”

“He’s still trying to fuck Hoseok,” Minhyuk clarifies.

“Not  _just-“_ Hyungwon cuts off. “I’m going to date that fucker."

“I believe you,” Changkyun deadpans. “But it smells like something died in here. Can’t you do this outside?”

“Really?” Minhyuk tips his head, “I think it smells really good.”

That sets off an array of alarms in Hyungwon’s head, but he’s wise enough to keep his trap shut. He keeps spraying the enhancer, and moves onto the next shirt.

 Changkyun picks a shirt up by the hanger, holding it away like it’s dog shit, “And you think this is going to work?”

“Nope,” Hyungwon chirps. “But I’ve got to do something. I saw him with that twink omega boy yesterday and that bitch had the gall to smile at me.”

“Um, cool.” Changkyun sets down the shirt. “New idea. Why don’t you…like…ask him on a date? Like a normal human?"

Jooheon tips his head back and cackles; he almost slips off the counter he laughs so hard, and Changkyun brightens significantly.

“I’ll get there,” Hyungwon huffs. “But I have to give him enough incentive to say yes.”

 

* * *

 

In reality, the scent enhancers didn’t do much. By the next day, everything smelled the same, and Hyungwon goes to school on Tuesday with a pout. His first class goes by soooo slow, but lunch rolls around, and he goes by the panini café, a.k.a. the highlight of his whole damn day.

Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Kihyun have made a habit of sitting with them on Tuesdays, so Hyungwon absolutely must stay on his toes.

Minhyuk loves sitting with Hyunwoo, pointing out things in his textbook and rambling about  _the fascination of language!_ Hyunwoo always sits patiently, nodding his head and taking Minhyuk’s hand when he offers.

That just about CNTRL + X’s them out of the group conversation, which gives Hyungwon all the more opportunity to flirt with Hoseok.

Hyungwon is a classy flirter.  A tactical one.

He crosses his legs, and lets his ankle bump into Hoseok’s; he pushes back his bangs, and lets the soft side of his neck flash. Nobody else catches it, but Hoseok’s eyes flicker once, and back.

“Yeah, so,” Kihyun gestures with his chopsticks, “I’ve just dug my own grave at this point.”

“Oh, come on,” Jooheon nudges him, “it can’t be that hopeless.”

“I slept through my last three classes, and turned in two essays late.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun sighs.

Hyungwon remarks, “You haven’t  _just_ dug a grave. You’ve made an oasis six feet in the ground.”

That makes the table laugh, Hoseok included, and Hyungwon can’t help but shift happily.

“Have you never heard of, say, an alarm?”

“Oh, alarms are useless,” Hoseok leans his head in his hand, allowing Hyungwon to ogle his arms. So biteable- “I’ve physically chucked an alarm clock at his head, and he still didn’t wake up.”

“Heyyy,” Minhyuk chimes in, “sounds like someone I know!”

Hyungwon does a peace sign, and continues eating.

Hoseok laughs, “Not a morning person?”

“I’m not an  _awake_  person.”

“One time,” Minhyuk starts, “there was a fire in our apartment, and he still didn’t wake up.”

Hyunwoo arches an eyebrow, “Like, the fire alarm?”

“Oh no honey. There was an actual fire.”

Jooheon smirks, “You want to tell us how that happened?”

“Uh.” Minhyuk turns back to his book, “No.”

“I slept through the fire department,” Hyungwon summarizes.

Kihyun nods, “A kindred spirit.”

 “We should take a nap together.” Hyungwon winks.

 “Oh, I’m so down.”

Hoseok shifts in his seat, pointedly looking out the window, down to the park below, and Hyungwon acts completely innocent.

It’s all strategy, you see.

“Oh hey, is that Changkyun?” Jooheon perks up.

“Who’s that?”

“Hyungwonie and Minhyuk’s third roommate.”

“Hey, Changkyun.” Hyungwon waves from across the cafeteria, “Come sit.”

Changkyun blinks once, coffee and textbook in hand. Jooheon pats the seat next to him, and Changkyun slowly inches their way.

“Hey!”

“Hi,” Changkyun sits. He looks around the table skeptically, and sips his coffee.

“How’s class treating you?”

“Not bad.”

“Freshman?” Kihyun asks.

“Si.”

“My condolences.”

Changkyun shrugs, “It’s not that bad.”

Hyungwon offers a half smile, and leans over to politely fix the cow lick at the back of his head, “He actually helps me with statistics a lot. I buy him food in return.”

He knows they’ve come a long way, because Changkyun doesn’t even flinch at the contact. He lets Hyungwon do what he wants, eyes trained on Jooheon instead.

The closer you become with people, the better you feel their emotions. It’s something instinctual – along the lines of packs, and history, and stuff Hyungwon studied long ago – but he can feel Hoseok’s eyes, so he turns to look,  and half expects Hoseok to look away. But he doesn’t. He offers a smile, and Hyungwon smiles back. Neither show any sign of submission.   

Changkyun turns to talk to Kihyun and Jooheon – Hyungwon takes his opportunity to nod, “Hey.”

Hoseok laughs, cheek in palm, “Hey.”

“Excited for midterms?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Hyungwon nods, and digs an oversoaked bite of kimchi out of his boxed lunch.

“Do you want to go out for ramen after class on Thursday?” Hoseok asks. He's unmoving from where he’s collapsed on the table.

“Sure,” Hyungwon chews. “Should we invite Hyunwoo and study?”

Hoseok’s reaction is exactly what Hyungwon was fishing for – “No, he has practice, I think.”

“Ah,” Hyungwon nods, “busy boy.”

“Mm.”

“You should go out dancing with us sometime,” Hyungwon offers. He licks quickly across his bottom lip and says, “We always meet interesting people.”

“Oh yeah?” Hoseok lifts an eyebrow, finally sitting up in his chair. “Not courting anyone then?”

Hyungwon snorts, “I think you’d know if I was.”

Hoseok laughs, “Sorry. You just – you always smell like Minhyuk. It’s hard to tell.”

“Everyone smells like Minhyuk,” Hyungwon laughs with him. “He loves to rub his scent over anyone he calls a friend.”

“A natural pack omega,” Hoseok says. It’d almost be offensive, if it wasn’t so true.

Hyungwon shrugs, “I think we all want to belong somewhere.”

Hoseok nods thoughtfully, eyes looking back out the window. 

 

* * *

 

It sucks how time passes so slow, when you’re looking forward to something.

Hyungwon can physically hear the clock ticking from across the room, and it drives him straight off Anxiety Cliff. He resists the urge to pick at the skin around his nails, instead clicking his pen, and trying not to focus on how downright delicious Hoseok smells today.

He still hasn’t put a name to it. It’s warm and comforting, fresh and musky all together. None of that sweet chocolatey shit.

When class finally ends ten minutes late, Hyungwon all but scrambles from his seat – Hoseok is just as on edge too, but that’s probably Hyungwon’s fault. His pheromones are all over the goddamn place.

The café is just a block from school, so they lock their backpacks in Hoseok’s trunk, and walk the mile together.

At first Hyungwon isn’t sure what to do. To play hot or cold, good cop or bad cop. He’s not sure if he should batt his eyelashes and purr, or look the other way, and stay quiet.

But Hoseok trips over a crack in the road, and Hyungwon laughs so hard he accidentally snorts – and then he decides, for today, he’ll just be himself.

So he smiles and helps Hoseok up to his feet, offering a hand that Hoseok takes with a thank you.

“You have a great smile,” Hoseok dusts off his jeans.

Hyungwon hovers a hand over his mouth, “Oh?”

“Mhm. Unique.”

“They called me turtle in middle school.” Hyungwon leans over Hoseok, crossing his eyes, and bathes in Hoseok’s giggle.

“That’s quite rude. Didn’t they know you were an alpha?”

“Have you actually looked at me? Alpha or not, I don’t exactly project dominance.”

Hoseok shrugs, “I don’t know about that. I remember the first party we invited you to. You stood up for your friends, and seemed pretty intimidating to me.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows lift, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon purses his lips. “Interesting.”

Hoseok kicks a rock off the asphalt as they walk, “Well, I mean, what do I know? I’ve never been too keen on gender roles anyways.”

Hyungwon fights a smile, “Me too.”

Hoseok holds the café door for him, and Hyungwon has to duck to clear the entrance. It’s small, but cute, and nice to the senses.

They order and sit down with their own ramen bowls. They steam up Hyungwon’s circular glasses, so he takes them off and sets them on the table.

“Do you need those to see?” Hoseok asks.

“No,” Hyungwon lifts his chopsticks, “they’re just cute.”

“They are,” Hoseok nods.

Hyungwon swallows his first bite, before looking Hoseok over once more. He’s committed Hoseok’s outfit to memory by now, but he’s still a sight to look at. The big plastic parka makes him look like a fluffy marshmallow. He chooses to shed the jacket after swallowing some of the broth, and Hyungwon greatly appreciates the sleeveless shirt underneath.

“So, I’ve realized that I have no idea what major you’re in,” Hyungwon blinks.

Hoseok smiles, “Art.”

“Oh my gosh, seriously?”

“Haha, yeah. Why?”

“Nothing,” Hyungwon slurps. “You just – you look like you’d be here on a sports scholarship.”

Hoseok laughs, “Ahh, no. I just like going to the gym with Shownu. My true life’s passion is charcoal.”

“Noo way. That’s super cool.”

“What about you?”

“Ah, psychology.”

Hoseok blinks, “Oh? That’s different.”

“Haha, is it though?”

“Yeah! What made you choose that?”

Hyungwon sets down his chopsticks to brush back his bangs, “Ah. I guess I’m a good listener.” He looks to the bowl that still steams below him, “It’s…kinda’ dumb…”

Hoseok frowns, “Why?”

“Like, an alpha psychologist?” Hyungwon gives a half-laugh. “I mean, I love buttfucking stereotypes and all, but it’s still – like, who’s going to relax around an  _alpha_ therapist, you know? Especially when betas are genetically made for it." He exhales, “I don’t know what I’m saying. I guess I have hope.”

“I think you’re a calming person to be around,” Hoseok says seriously; Hyungwon feels his face warm.

“That’s because you’re an alpha.”

“You have so many omega and beta friends! If you made them uneasy, wouldn’t you know?”

“Then does that make me a bad alpha?” Hyungwon plays with the back of his earing.

Hoseok grins, “That makes you, you, don’t it?”

Hyungwon shifts to hide his smile, “I guess.”

“You know…” Hoseok swallows a bite, “I was in the same boat.”

“How?”

“They told me I was too strong to do art. Too manly and full of, quote-unquote  _potential._ ” Hoseok sips his drink.

Hyungwon nods slowly, “Ahh.”

“I didn’t care,” Hoseok shrugs.

“A good way to live life."

Hoseok lifts his glass of water, almost as a toast, “To  _buttfucking_ stereotypes.”

Hyungwon exhales a laugh, lifting his glass of water and clinking it against Hoseok’s.

 

* * *

 

It’s the week of midterms when Jackson invites them over for a small house party. His apartment is cozy, full of blankets and people lounging wherever. It’s a mood change, for multiple reasons. When a bowl comes his way Hyungwon says no, only because he has class tomorrow, and can’t get  _too_ messed up.

Everything’s good and fine – he strikes up a fun conversation with Jaebum and Kihyun – but Hoseok has that damn kid back in his lap, and it’s driving Hyungwon up a wall. One step forwards, two steps back.

 Hyunwoo is sitting next to him, an arm over the back of the headrest – and Hyungwon is almost sitting in the crook of Hyunwoo’s arm, Minhyuk snuggled against his other side. Hyungwon leans his head back against Hyunwoo’s forearm, and neither seems to mind.

Minhyuk is talking low and gravelly, for he has Hyunwoo’s complete attention. It’s sweet, and Hyungwon is almost envious.

It’s strange – to...to yearn for things like that.

For so long Hyungwon was content with the one night stands. With being thrown against a wall, fucked fast and quick and tossed away. It was good and mutual, and Hyungwon  _wanted_ it that way.

But Hoseok is soft. Cuddly and warm. His eyes are forgiving and his smiles are worth a million bucks, easy. He’s built broad, strong arms, sturdy legs – you want it, he’s got it.

That may be all that Hyungwon gets. If he’s lucky. A one night stand.

In all honesty, Hoseok is a great friend. He’s an emotive texter, and he always asks how Hyungwon is feeling. Sometimes he brings two cups of coffee to their Thursday class. Sometimes he texts Hyungwon at midnight, asking if he wants to watch some shitty B rated movie.

_Maybe I should give up._

The bowl gets passed around once more, and this time Hyungwon takes a hit.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun’s been sick lately. The apartment has been quiet because of it.

Usually Minhyuk plays music in the kitchen when he cooks, but the past few days it’s been nothing but silent pancakes.

Changkyun refuses to see a doctor – he won’t even let Hyungwon in the room – so Hyungwon leaves bottles of vitamins at his door, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees them gone later.

They’re supposed to go out dancing tonight. Midterms are finally over, and break starts tomorrow – so Hyungwon takes a nap after class, and sets an alarm for eight. He’s like, ninety years old, let him have his damn naps.

However, he’s woken up much earlier than expected. It’s not by Minhyuk furiously shaking his shoulder – but by calling distantly in their apartment. His voice is distressed, scent all over the place, and it startles Hyungwon into kicking off his covers.

As soon as he opens his bedroom door, he’s nearly  _choked_ with the smell of spices. Its strong and sweet and incredibly overwhelming. Hyungwon coughs into his hand, and breathes through the undeniable scent of heat.

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk begs, jiggling the doorknob insistently. “Please, please,  _please_ let me in.”

There’s a whine from the other side, but the door remains locked.

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know! He won’t come out.”

“Changkyun, it’s okay-“

There’s an aroma of heat that flushes under the door, and it takes Hyungwon a moment to adjust.

“Baby,” Minhyuk jiggles the door. “If you’re worried about Hyungwon, he’s not bothered by it.” Minhyuk almost laughs, “He won’t- he won’t go into some  _sex crazed rut_ if that’s what you’re scared of.”

It’s silent.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon knocks once. “I’ve seen Minhyuk looking  _so_ ugly- _ow!_ ”

“Not helping!”

The door clicks. Minhyuk audibly counts to three before opening it. No lights are on, and the room smells undeniably musky. The freshman is curled under the sheets, face red, lips bitten and bleeding.

“Poor thing!” Minhyuk scrambles to check his temperature with his palm, and Changkyun keens under his touch. “Are you on suppressants?”

“C-cant,” Changkyun grits, so unhappy. “They make me-  _ugh-_ s-sick.”

“Right. Do you have any-“

“No.” Changkyun rolls into the sheets, face first. “It wasn’t supposed to be for another month.”

“I can run to the drugstore,” Minhyuk blinks. “I’m an omega, they’ll let me buy what you need.”

Changkyun makes a muffled attempt at a noise, and grinds a little into the sheets. Hyungwon purses his lips into a frown, wishing he could help.

“Do you want something from Hyungwon?” Minhyuk’s touch is gentle across the back of his neck. “Like, a jacket or a pillow?”

“No,” he mumbles. “Don’t work.”

“It’ll help the pain.”

“Don’t. Work.”

“He’s unaffected by alphas,” Hyungwon says, making Minhyuk’s eyes bug wide.

“What? Seriously?”

“Yuh huh. I’m sure what you’re doing is already working wonders.”

Minhyuk’s hand freezes, and Changkyun immediately squirms in pain.

“Oh!” Minhyuk breathes.

“I’m so sorry,” Changkyun grumbles, low in that deep voice of his. “I don’t – don’t wanna’ make you uncomfortable. S-Sorry.”

“No! No no, it’s okay,” Minhyuk rolls his nails down his neck, and presses soothingly into the scent gland in his throat. “I’m going to call Jooheon. He’ll come watch you while I get something to alleviate the pain.”

Changkyun freezes from head to toe, and Hyungwon knowingly smiles.

“Well,” Hyungwon wipes his hands on his pants. “I’ll go to Hoseok and Kihyun's. My scent is probably making this much worse.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t mean to k-kick you out of your own apartment,” Changkyun grits.

“No big deal,” Hyungwon nods. “I’ll be gone in five.”

Changkyun gives an appreciative noise, before rolling his face into Minhyuk’s thigh, and breathing in contently.

Hyungwon tries to pack as fast as he can, throwing an extra pair of clothes in a bag and slipping on a pair of shoes.

“Taking the car,” he calls, and Minhyuk gives a short noise back.

Heat doesn’t make him sex-crazed; it doesn’t make his blood boil and his eyes run red like an animal. It makes his heart beat, maybe, but that’s only because Changkyun is very cute and sweet and Hyungwon wishes he could stop his pain.

Hyungwon shakes off the feeling as soon as he starts driving, opening the window to clear the scent a little. He’s absolutely bathed in it –

He gets to Hoseok’s apartment in ten minutes. Kihyun’s car is gone, so Hyungwon worriedly knocks a little louder. It takes a moment for Hoseok to answer – but he does open the door. He’s in sweatpants, hair roused and gravity-defying. Sexy, always so sexy.

“Hyungwon?” Hoseok blanches.

“Hi, sorry.” Hyungwon shifts. “Um, sorry I didn’t call. Can I crash here tonight?”

“Uh, yeah?” Hoseok stares, and doesn’t move. Hyungwon stares back, until Hoseok jumps, “Oh! S-sorry, you- you just-“

“I smell like Changkyun, I know.” Hyungwon slips off his shoes. “He went into heat, and I had to bail.”

“Oh lord,” Hoseok covers his mouth. “I- I bet that was h-hard.”

Hyungwon watches Hoseok’s pupils dilate. His fingers tighten to fists. Ugh.

Hyungwon rubs his wrists together, before pressing them against his own throat in an attempt to smell like himself again, “Not really. It was making me a little queasy, to be honest.”

“O-Oh,” Hoseok stares.

Well, Hyungwon is apparently not going to get much more from Hoseok like this, so he asks, “Can I use your shower?”

“Yes!” Hoseok shouts. His face reddens, and he repeats, “Ah. Yeah. G-Go for it.” He’s breathing heavy, swallowing every few seconds. “You can use any of t-the um, the soap in there.”

“Kay,” Hyungwon deadpans, and slinks to the shower. He’s only been here a few times, but he’s used their bathroom before. “Kihyun is gone?”

“Yeah, w-with some friends.” Hoseok calls, “Do you- did – did you eat?”

“No.”

“I’ll heat up som- I’ll make- I-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyungwon smiles, before closing the door, and dropping to a frown.

Okay, well. 

Hyungwon looks in the mirror. He still looks like himself. Dark hair, tired eyes, signature pout. His hair is scruffy from waking up in a panic- his clothes are wrinkled.

Still, he’s no omega.

Hyungwon purses a pout, before throwing on the shower, and chucking his clothes to the floor. These are essentially ruined now.

He stands under the spray, feeling bad for Changkyun out there; and all the other omega’s that have to go through that garbage. Yet… it’s so much – so much  _power._ To turn a stonewall of an alpha like Hoseok, into a stuttery mess.

It’s what Hyungwon has been  _clambering_ after. It’s what he’s been grasping at, digging his nails and begging for. And yet, Changkyun can achieve it so easily. Any omega can, apparently.

What he’d give to seduce Hoseok. To turn him into putty in his hands, from his  _own_ effort.

The idea of moving on makes his heart hurt. It’s a dead end chase – but – but -

The spray washes over him, hot enough to make his skin rise with steam. 

Wash it away.

Wash it all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments ;u; wow,, 
> 
> I have quite a bit of this written so im just editing everything tbbfhhh


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hyungwon takes a hot enough shower for his skin to sizzle red.

He laves himself in generic brand soap, scrubbing across the long planes of his body, until he no longer smells the spices anymore.

He resists the urge to sit for hours – but alas, it’s not his shower, not his hot water, and not the time for an existential crisis.

Hyungwon digs through towels that smell like Kihyun and Hoseok, until he finds a forgotten beach towel in the back of the cabinet.  All he brought was a pair of sweats and a sweater, so that’ll have to do.

He walks out of the bathroom toweling his hair. The small townhouse smells like coffee now – Hyungwon peeps around the corner, but doesn’t see Hoseok. He looks left, down the hall, but nothing. It’s getting dark from the setting sun, so Hyungwon flicks on the low hallway light.

“Um,” Hyungwon calls. “Thanks for letting me use your showe-“

A hand reaches from behind, carding into his hair, and yanking his head to the side. Hyungwon’s heartrate skyrockets as a nose buries right in his shoulder, and inhales harshly.

Hyungwon immediately growls, yanking the grip – but when he breathes in Hoseok’s scent, he freezes.

Hoseok’s lips hover over the vein in his neck, up to the curl of his ear, and back to the scent spot in his neck. Hyungwon has never, _ever_ felt such a harsh chill run down his back. And he’s definitely never felt the urge to lull his head to the side in complete submission. Hyungwon swallows, and forces his voice even. “I didn’t get it all, did I?”

He can feel Hoseok breathing, that hand still holding onto his hair. “No. You got it all.”

Hyungwon tries to yank away - “Obviously not-“

The hand grips harder, and Hyungwon rumbles a faint whisper of a growl.

“You smell really good.”

Hoseok’s eyelashes burn his skin.

“You’re smelling Changkyun,” Hyungwon spits. “Let me go.”

The hand grips harder, pulls harder, yanks until Hyungwon’s back is flushed with Hoseok’s chest. Hyungwon’s heart is beating too fast, adrenaline and arousal fighting in his blood.

Which – you know, isn’t good, ‘cause Hoseok’s _nose_ is buried in his fucking neck-

“I said _let go!_ ”  He elbows Hoseok in the gut – he grunts, recoiling, and Hyungwon spins to face him, hands twitching at his side.

Hoseok blinks away the blurry look in his eyes. He sulks instantly, lower lip protruding, shoulders drooping. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hoseok brings a hand to his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“I get it,” Hyungwon lifts a hand. “I probably still reek. I can call JB and see if he’ll let me st-“

“No!” Hoseok interrupts. He realizes how loud it was, and corrects, “No, no. Ah – shit. I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get…get all possessive like that.”

Hyungwon’s face falls blank.

He blinks slowly, “Excuse me?”

“It just – makes me so _mad-_ “

“What??”

Hoseok runs a hand through his hair – the light from the high window casts shadows from the impeding sunset. He clears his throat, “I didn’t realize how much I _hated_ smelling someone else on you. S-Something like that – it just. It’s _awful._ ” Hoseok huffs, “The heat made you smell so sugary and loud and- and that’s just _not_ you. It’s not right.”

Hyungwon’s brain takes a moment to process that.

Oh my gosh.

_What?_

He runs the words through twice before narrowing his eyes and hissing, “You better not be fucking with me.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not in your right mind,” Hyungwon decides. He searches for his backpack that he left in the bathroom, slinging it over his shoulder and heading towards the front door. “Your brain is fried from the heat. Learn some self control-“

Hoseok grips his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Are you serious?” He tugs until Hyungwon is facing him again. “I was going to _personally_ scrub it off of you, if you hadn’t suggested doing so yourself.”

Hyungwon says nothing. He stares at his hand, where beautiful fingers are wrapped tight around his wrist. 

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok lets go. “You were right about the self-control thing-"

Hyungwon drops his backpack, and shoves Hoseok up against the nearby wall in one fluid motion. Hoseok makes a surprised noise, head bumping against the drywall; Hyungwon holds him with his forearm, and uses his height to look Hoseok directly in the eye.

A beat of silence sparks between them.

“I really hope you’re serious,” Hyungwon says, voice flat and cool. “Because I, lord help me, have wanted to _shred_ the clothes off of you since we first met.”  

The air feels tight. Like a loose wire pulled taut.  

Hoseok’s mouth forms into a small ‘O’ shape, but Hyungwon continues, pressing harder against his chest.

“Shred them, hyung. Rip them with my nails and bend you over the edge of my desk.” He pushes harder, “If I had a penny for every time I thought about you fucking me in the shower I’d be the richest man on this shithole of a planet.”

Hoseok’s scent is wafting off him in waves. Consequently, Hyungwon’s tongue starts to feel sticky in his mouth. He feels his pupils dilating – feels his breathing get shallower, as his body makes every attempt to get more of that good good shit up his nose. 

“Oh,” Hoseok breathes.

“Yes.” Hyungwon affirms. “So if you’re just joking, say so now or forever hold your peace, because I’ve wanted to kiss you for _so_ long-“

Hoseok’s chest rumbles beneath his forearm, gravely enough to stimulate every single one of Hyungwon’s senses. He brings up a strong arm, fighting Hyungwon’s limbs to grip him by the back of the neck, and haul him down with a snarl.

Their kiss is _rough._ It’s needy and sloppy and a two-way fight, both parties giving and taking equally.

His lips are soft. They cover Hyungwon’s like a glove, slippery and smooth and knowing.

Hyungwon loves how fast it is. How Hoseok can grip him by the back of the head without fear of breaking him. Hyungwon might not be the strongest alpha out there, but he’s not _fragile._ Not in the slightest. Hyungwon's chest twists with how right it feels.

He pushes Hoseok back up against the wall and kisses him for all he’s worth. He bathes in the feeling – lets the tingling wash from head to toe.

Every breath is weighted. It takes effort – to breathe through the hard mixture of pheromones. It's musky and deep and Hyungwon’s lungs can’t get enough. Every inch of him is on edge; he can feel everything. Every breath from Hoseok. Every slide of his lips, as their heads tilt and their bodies press closer.

They part briefly – it’s barely a second – but it’s long enough for realization to hit Hyungwon hard. That this is happening. That he’ll finally, _finally_ be able to dig his hands into Hoseok’s body and claw him to death.

Hosoek lets out a shuddery breath, and Hyungwon realizes that he said part of that out loud.

Hoseok pulls back far enough to speak; his hand falls down to the gland in Hyungwon’s neck, and he presses his thumb into it. Hyungwon’s head lolls, chest vibrating with a happy alpha noise.

“I’m so relieved,” Hoseok tips his head to breathe against Hyungwon’s throat. It feels _euphoric,_ like Hoseok was made to be there. “I’m so, so relieved.”

“Why?” Hyungwon gravels.

“Because I’ve adored you for a long time.” Hoseok’s right hand comes to rest on his hip. His fingers travel over the divot of his hipbone, up and down. “I have never, ever, _ever_ seen an alpha as beautiful as you.”

Hyungwon swallows hard, “Have you seen yourself?”

Hoseok’s tongue follows his adam’s apple as he speaks; arousal washes through him once more. Hyungwon nudges until they’re kissing again, because making out is horribly underrated.

Hoseok curls his tongue into his mouth, which is a great idea, so Hyungwon sucks on it until he groans. Hyungwon _lives_ for the scent wafting off him. For the rumbly noises vibrating in his throat. Hyungwon splays a palm flat across his abs, and pushes. He doesn’t budge, which is super hot.  

“I seriously can’t believe you’re real,” Hoseok’s hand rolls under his shirt, and, speaking of, Hyungwon reaches around to feel if Hoseok’s ass is actually legit. It’s real. It’s not padded. Ugh, what an ass.

Hyungwon speaks against his lips, much more intimate than he meant it to be, “I didn’t think you were into alphas.”

Hands reach down to his thighs, and Hyungwon gasps when he’s hauled upwards. Hyungwon wraps his limbs around Hoseok for leverage, as he says, “I don’t have a gender preference.” He adjusts Hyungwon’s weight in his arms, before carrying him over towards the couch.

Hyungwon lets out a long drawn out noise, burying his nose in Hoseok’s throat and breathing in – because, let’s be honest here, Hyungwon weighs a little more than the average bear – and Hoseok lifts him like it’s _nothing._  He presses his lips to Hoseok’s throat, and revels in the gasp he receives, before Hoseok sits back on the couch, and lets Hyungwon fall naturally in his lap.

Hyungwon sits up on his knees and – _yes._ Yes. Dreams do come true.

He looks down at Hoseok; his lips are kissed red, hair a little tousled from his fingers, and Hyungwon thinks _bon appetit,_ before leaning down and devouring Hoseok’s tongue.

Hoseok’s hands come to curl right beneath his ass, rocking him with the movement of their long, slow kisses, and Hyungwon has never been more turned on in his life. Hoseok’s bottom lip slides against his swollen one – his tongue traces his teeth, works open his mouth, and draws a groan from Hyungwon’s throat.

They’re not really grinding – just moving together, hands, lips. Hyungwon rolls his nails up into Hoseok’s hair, just to push back his bangs, and watch them fall beautifully back into place.

Hyungwon nips his bottom lip; Hoseok growls at the gesture, and squeezes his ass harder.

This is what Hyungwon adores.

It’s not forced submission through genetics and hormones. It’s not finicky consent and horrible excuses. It’s kissing because they want to. Wrestling for control because they want to.

Hoseok manhandles him in his lap, and Hyungwon exhales a breathy moan against his ear, and the tension between them tightens like a spring.

“You smell so fucking fine,” Hoseok sighs. He rubs against Hyungwon’s neck once more, spreading his thick scent across his skin, and Hyungwon involuntarily croons.

The sound shocks Hoseok; his hips grind up, and Hyungwon rolls down to meet him halfway.

 _“Ah,_ ” Hyungwon exhales. Hoseok makes a pleased rumbling noise - and if they’re not doing _something_ in the next five seconds Hyungwon is gonna’ explode. The kisses he’s littering down Hyungwon’s neck are hot and sticky, making waves and waves wash through Hyungwon. It’s dizzying.

Everything smells like Hoseok.

“You should speak for yourself,” Hyungwon manages. He grips Hosoek’s wrist, and rubs his thumb into the gland there. “You’re intoxicating.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok exhales with a smile.

“Yeah.” Hyungwon nudges his face, trying to get his nose away from his neck. “Hoseok,” He exhales. “If you don’t start scrubbing my tonsils with your tongue again, I’m going to punch you. ”

Hoseok laughs, and leans back up to kiss him once more – except his hands fall down, and roll up Hyungwon’s sweater like a pro.

It’s never been as sensual as this.  

His shirt gets tossed to the floor, and Hoseok nudges Hyungwon enough to lick down his sternum.

Hyungwon can already feel himself swelling in his sweats. He’s seriously gonna’ pop, and they’ve hardly started. Hyungwon prides himself on his stamina, but Hoseok is just such a damn turn on-

Hoseok must smell him, because he rolls his palm between Hyungwon’s legs, and Hyungwon about passes out.

His eyes do however, narrow in on the bulge in Hoseok’s sweatpants with a thirst unparalleled.

“Hey.” He speaks casually, as if asking to borrow something as mundane as a pencil. “Can I suck you off?”

“Uhhh,” Hoseok blanks. Hyungwon waits for an answer, and Hoseok gives a half-nod.

“Nice.” Hyungwon slips off his lap, and onto the floor.

Finally, _finally_ he can grip Hoseok by the thighs. Wiggle him forward. Creep his fingers beneath the elastic of his sweats, and pull until they’re tight around his thighs. He’s half hard already, and Hyungwon lacks the self-control to resist pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock, where a knot would be. A groan rips from Hoseok’s throat, so Hyungwon goes to town.

He feels good against his tongue. Sucking D is some serious work, but Hyungwon gets off on it, so. He always liked talking with his mouth full anyways.

He swallows, slurps and pulls back, builds a pace and occasionally looks up in search of praise. The slack jawed look on Hoseok’s face is more than enough to make Hyungwon happy, so he closes his eyes, and loses himself in the feeling.

_“Ah-“_

With his eyes closed, he can truly focus on every sound Hoseok makes. It’s subtle- a gasp here, a hard exhale there. A hand twitches into his hair, and Hyungwon moans softly in turn. The hips beneath his fingers jolt upwards, ruining Hyungwon’s rhythm a little, sliding towards the back of his throat. Hyungwon opens his eyes and swallows hard, looking Hoseok right in the eye as he growls softly.

Hoseok chokes at the vibrations; his head smacks back against the lip of the couch, and he gasps, _“Fuck,_ sorry.”

Hyungwon swallows once more. He drags his nails down Hoseok’s thighs, and sucks him off harder. Hoseok gasps again, and his hand draws hard in his hair; arousal sucker punches Hyungwon in the gut.

Hoseok pulls a little harder. On a downstroke, Hyungwon swallows far enough to briefly bury his nose against Hoseok’s shaved navel. Hyungwon _devours_ the look in his eyes. His body tingles with every small twitch Hoseok gives.

“Oh _shit-_ “ Hoseok gasps, “-fuck, Hy- _Hyungwon-“_

Hyungwon pulls back slowly, eyefucking Hoseok the entire time. He pulls off, just to watch his spit-slick cock flop back against his stomach and twitch.

Hoseok is squirming. Cheeks red, eyes so dilated, all Hyungwon can see is _brown,_ so much brown-

“I think I’m in shock,” Hoseok lifts the back of his free hand against his forehead, as Hyungown lazily pumps him. “Oh my _fucking_ god you look so beautiful with a cock in your mouth.”  

Hyungwon’s upper lip twitches into a smile. He holds Hoseok by the base, free hand running up and down the tattoo on his inner thigh. He leans over with grace, before spitting hard on the head of his cock, and rubbing his palm in circles, like chalking a pool cue.

Hoseok looks like he might yell, eyes rolling back, gorgeous body bending enough to show the flex of muscles where his shirt has ridden up.

“Sensitive,” Hyungwon teases.

Hoseok’s eyes flick down, “I’m about two seconds away from dragging you into my bedroom by the scuff of your neck. Don’t play with me.”

Hyungwon does very little to suppress his full body shiver. Instead he replaces his hand with his mouth, and swirls circles with his tongue.

“Th’s not ah bad thin'.” Hyungwon shifts on his knees, trying to alleviate the pressure between his legs. He feels Hoseok grow stiffer against his tongue.

Hoseok keens, every muscle drawing tense. Hyungwon builds another rhythm as Hoseok says, “Not, _hahh,_ not now, baby. When I fuck you, I’m going to take the time to pick you apart.”

Hyungwon swallows hard, excess saliva pooling in his mouth, and Hoseok plays with the studs in Hyungwon's ears.

He’s actually really, really, _really_ hard. Like, his dick is sitting completely wrong in his sweats, and shifting doesn’t do anything to alleviate _how_ turned on he is – but Hoseok is squirming above him, fisting a hand in his hair again, and all Hyungwon can think about is how good Hoseok is going to look when he comes.

So he digs his nails into the muscle of Hoseok’s thighs. Watches the curves of his face, as he hallows his cheeks and goes to town.

There’s nothing better than the hand that curls at the nape of his neck. The time between Hoseok’s gasps grow shorter – Hyungwon rubs his cock against the skin of his inner cheek, and Hoseok moans into the hot air around them.

It’s dark now, the sun gone, only a single lamp lit in the corner of the livingroom.

Hoseok warns him before he comes, but Hyungwon rumbles a low noise in his chest – a strict _do. not. move. me._ that has Hoseok coming hard.

Hyungwon was totally right by the way. He looks absolutely stunning.

Hyungwon reaches up with a free hand to push up Hoseok’s shirt as far as it goes, content to watch his stomach muscles twitch before Hoseok shouts, and thrusts upwards.

He swallows twice and pulls back, letting Hoseok finish across his lips. The taste is bitter, but Hyungwon is too turned on to care.

There’s a beat of silence. Where Hoseok does nothing but breathe. Hyungwon reaches down to finally curl a hand down his pants. Hoseok’s eyes are making Hyungwon super hot and super bothered, so he shifts on his knees, before resting his temple against Hoseok’s leg.

Hoseok happily hums, “Get up here.”

Hyungwon does. He climbs back into his lap. Settles thighs against thighs.

Hoseok licks his own cum off Hyungwon’s lips, and that just about sends him over the edge.

“ _Oh-_ “

Ah, but alas, Hoseok will be having None of that shit – for he shoves his hand down Hyungwon’s pants, and fists a calloused hand around his cock.

Hyungwon rolls forwards with a soft keen – and Hoseok decides to suck on the sensitive spot between Hyungwon’s neck and shoulder. 

 _“Ah!_ Hoseok-“ Hyungwon curls, and lips smile against his throat.

Instincts would yell _no._ Instincts would kick and scream, horrified to have another alpha so close to his most vital area.

But blood rushes through him instead. Past his ears, between his thighs. Hyungwon breathes soft noises – and Hoseok really, really works on the spot of his neck. Long enough for a purple ring to slowly bruise, in tandem with the slow pump of his hand.

“I’m actually obsessed with your body,” Hoseok says. A hand smooths up the slim slide of his waist. It’s possessive and comforting altogether.

“I’m t-too skinny,” Hyungwon manages, swallowing twice. Hoseok’s fingers are extremely confident, but loose and way too patient. Hyungwon can feel himself drifting on and off the edge, close, then not close enough, gut twisting and flip flopping.

“You’re angular.” Fingers trace his hipbones. “I want to bend you in half.”

“I’m q- nh- quite stretchy, ahhhctually.”

“Good to know,” Hoseok smiles, and fingers around his ribs.

Then he squeezes his fist tight – urges Hyungwon to fuck up against his fingers – and Hyungwon comes with a low groan.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up with early morning sun in his eyes. Hyungwon squints angrily, glaring right at the crack in the blinds. Traitor.

He shifts – and freezes. There’s an arm around his waist, and a nose at his chest, and he – oh.

It’s Hoseok, shifting sleepily. He squeezes Hyungwon tighter, and makes a soft little noise that makes Hyungwon’s heart lurch.

Oh. Oh. Oh. _OH._

Hoseok must sense his unease, because he pops open an eye – and looks a little bit like a pirate, with the way he raises an eyebrow and all.

“Hm?” He presses his nose further into Hyungwon’s chest. Their legs are intertwined. There’s the distant white noise of Kihyun making coffee in the kitchen.

And, of course, at this very nice and wonderful moment, Hyungwon chooses to have an existential crisis.

Last night was awesome. Like, _awesome_ awesome. Like, fairytale level of fucking awesome. Hoseok had carried Hyungwon to his room, and spent _hours_ licking up the insides of his thighs, exploring every crevice of his body.

They even showered together; Hyungwon feels his chest tighten at the memory of gentle hands washing his hair, before curling down his back and tracing every bump in his spine.

Hyungwon remembers every detail. And unlike most times, he doesn’t want to forget.

He doesn’t. He doesn’t want to walk out the door, and pretend it didn’t happen. He doesn’t want to avoid Hoseok’s eyes in the hall, or feel nervous when he passes Hoseok’s friends.

Confidence bleeds out of him like an open wound.

Hoseok sits up on his elbows and looks Hyungwon right in the eye, and Hyungwon realizes with horror that Hoseok has been speaking this entire time.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok repeats slowly.

“Yes.”

It’s not very convincing.

“You don’t look okay.” Hoseok squints, “Are you hungry?”

He’s so cute. He’s _so_ cute. His bleach blonde hair is sticking up in odd angles, and his skin smells like sleep and cotton sheets.

“Please don’t kick me out,” Hyungwon blurts like a goddamn idiot.

Hoseok looks just as stunned as Hyungwon feels.

“What?”

“This was a mistake,” Hyungwon sits up. His heart rushes past his ears, “I-“

Hoseok grabs his wrist, “Woah woah woah. What’s wrong?”

“I really- I-“ Hyungwon squirms in the mess of sheets, until he’s facing Hoseok. He swallows, before telling him outright. “I can’t do one night stands anymore. I’m sorry – I-“

“Don’t!”  

“…Huh?”

Hoseok sleepily laughs, “Ahh, Hyungwon.” He rubs Hyungwon’s cold palm between his fingers, “I’m sorry we have to have this conversation at….” he looks at the clock, “…eight in the morning because I wasn’t clear enough last night. But I _really_ like you.”

Oh.

“Oh.” Hyungwon blinks.

Hoseok giggles – _giggles,_ for goodness sake, before tugging insistently on his arm, “Can we talk about this later? I want to go back to cuddling.”

Hyungwon’s heart is in his throat, beating loud by his ears.

“I kinda’ want to talk about it now.”

“Then we’ll multitask.”

“Deal,” Hyungwon decides. Hoseok shifts to let Hyungwon back under the covers, and they curl together like two puzzle pieces.

The sheets smell like them. Not just Hoseok, but _them,_ and it makes Hyungwon instinctually happy. They settle together once more, before Hoseok lets out a yawn, and rests a hand on Hyungwon’s hip.

"Okay, fire away."

Hyungwon begins with, “You’d date an alpha?”

“Yes.”

“Have you dated one before?”

“No.”

“But you’ll date me.”

“I’ve never dated any because they’ve never wanted to.”

Hyungwon nods gently, “Ah.” He pauses, “You’re serious? No games?”

“No games.”

“I’m going to flaunt you around the school,” Hyungwon breathes. They’re close enough to share the same pillow, let alone the same air. “Tell everyone that you’re mine.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’ll use you for my bidding. Stick you on anyone that annoys me.”

Hoseok noses beneath his chin, “Happily.”

“I sleep a lot.”

“Good.”

“Sometimes I double dip.”

“Anyone who doesn’t is a liar.”

Hyungwon reaches up to brush the bangs out of Hoseok’s eyes, “My favorite movie is Robocop three.”

Hoseok blinks, “Oh, well. Some of the special effects were cool.”

Hyungwon begins to laugh, “It’s not really, but you handled that quite well.”

Hoseok laughs with him, “So do I pass?”

Hyungwon slowly kisses where his hair meets his forehead, and utterly revels in the fingers that continue to curl around his hip. 

“You pass.”

 

* * *

 

Watching Jooheon and Changkyun happily date within six weeks of meeting each other is somewhat infuriating, considering the _three month_ escapade that was thirsting after Hoseok.

But Hyungwon is undeniably happy for them. Changkyun hangs out with them more, which is great, because the kid is fucking hilarious.

It’s now the end of the semester, finals around the corner, and Hyungwon begins to think he might miss Tuesdays. The probability of them _all_ having the same break between classes next semester is slim pickings, but it’s all in fate’s hand now.

Tuesdays are fun. They keep that corner table, with the natural sunlight and the great view; today Changkyun has decided to bring one of those old magic wiggly worms, and has Minhyuk _completely_ convinced that it’s real.

“It’s not real, Minhyuk.” Kihyun sighs, head in hand.

“Look!” Minhyuk points, “It moves so naturally!”

“Don’t listen to him,” Changkyun slips the worm in and out of his palm. Hyungwon watches him fumble with the invisible string. “He’s a nonbeliever.”

“I was there when he caught him,” Jooheon adds; his hand rests on Changkyun’s thigh. “He was a slippery little guy.”

“Yeah, I almost lost him down a sewage drain.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes – he looks to Hoseok, who has an arm proudly around his shoulders. Hoseok offers a smile, and speaks low, “He’s quite good.”

“Don’t encourage them.”

“Shownu looks almost convinced.”

Hyungwon hides a laugh behind his palm, and elbows Hoseok in the side. Hoseok’s smile is cheesy – and he gets away with nosing against Hyungwon’s cheek before anyone sees.

They get weird looks. It’s to be expected.

On their first (actual) date, a lady refused to sell them movie tickets. Hyungwon wasn’t willing to fight – but Hoseok had stood his ground. Demanded to speak to a manager. They eventually got in for free.

In all honesty, Hyungwon likes the eyes. He stays true to his word - he likes slinking an arm around Hoseok’s narrow waist, and staring back at passerbys. He likes pressing his lips to Hoseok’s ear when he speaks, and curling his fingers in his back pocket. If other couples can be snuggly and cute in public, then so can they. 

Jooheon and Changkyun deal with similar shit – except they’re coddled more than not.

 _“Oh! You’re such good friends! How precious!”_ Some will say, and Jooheon will narrow his eyes and spit at their feet.

Hyungwon really likes this group they’ve formed. He finds himself oddly protective of it.

“Can I hold him?” Minhyuk asks.

“No, I’m sorry,” Changkyun wiggles the neon worm between his fingers. “He’s scared of strangers.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk frowns. “I understand.”

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Kihyun smiles, from where he’s resting his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Guess what?”

“Yesss?”

Kihyun jumps up and across the table, grabbing the worm out of Changkyun’s hand, and holding it up by the string, “It’s fake.”

Minhyuk lets out the most affronted gasp, and Changkyun immediately fights Kihyun for the toy back.

 “Hyung, you _snake!”_ Changkyun fights to pry open Kihyun’s fingers as the elder cackles. Jooheon tries to help, but Kihyun has the grip of a newborn baby.

“It’s fake?”

“Sorry baby.”

“This is the worst,” Minhyuk pouts. “It’s like finding out Santa isn’t real all over again.”

Hyunwoo wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders, but Minhyuk crosses his arms and continues to brood.  

“Hey,” Hyungwon stirs the straw in his iced coffee. “We should go out for frozen yogurt tonight.”

Minhyuk immediately brightens, “Oh! Can we go get the ones with the little fish waffle cones?”

“I refuse to eat froyo any other way,” Hoseok retorts.

“Ugh, but it’s so expensive,” Kihyun scrunches his nose.

“I’ll pay for you.”

“Oh no Hyunwoo, you don’t have to.”

“Make up your damn mind.” Changkyun sits back, upset that he lost his worm to Kihyun’s palm.

Kihyun replies smoothly, and wiggles the worm between his fingers, “Mind your fucking elders.”

Hyungwon looks up when he feels a nudge from Hoseok; he’s offering a bite of chicken from between his chopsticks. Hyungwon opens wide, and Hoseok feeds him, before happily going back to eating. Jooheon gives him a smile, and Hyungwon smiles back.

In reality, not much has changed in Hyungwon’s life. He still spends the majority of his time behind a textbook, and he still goes to stupid parties. On weekends he still sleeps past noon, and he still fights with Minhyuk over movie trivia.

Except now, Hoseok and Hyunwoo will bring their laptops, and camp out on their living room floor. Sometimes, Jooheon will knock on the door with a huuuge bucket of chicken under his arm. Sometimes Kihyun will show up with a full tank of gas and say _we’re going to the beach, hop in._

But best of all, at the end of the day, Hyungwon can curl up and count the moles on Hoseok’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys ^^ one more chapter


	4. Chapter 4

They get a month’s break between semesters. That’s all good and fine.

Minhyuk and Changkyun go home, and Hyungwon gets the whole apartment to himself. It’s fun for maybe a week...?before Hyungwon realizes he no longer has anyone to stop him from eating ice cream on the kitchen floor at three in the morning.

Hyungwon would love to go home, but his parents live longer than a three hour drive away, and plane tickets are expensive these days. He’s not the _only_ one that stays – some foreign students still hang out at the college coffee shop. Anyways, Mark helps him land a part-time job for a month, only because all the other Korean employees went the fuck home too.

Hoseok is gone as well - which makes Hyungwon happy, because he knows Hoseok really, really misses his mom.  Of course, Hyungwon is a little lonely, but the good morning texts from Hoseok make him smile. 

Sometimes, Hyungwon doesn't believe he's real. Not only is he buff and sexy and headstrong, but he's soft and doting and squishy. He uses way too many heart emoji's, and he always chooses the flowery snapchat filters. Hyungwon would harvest all the stars in the sky for that man. 

Anyways, the part-time job keeps Hyungwon busy; he’s worked retail before. Folding shirts, working registers, it’s nothing new.

But on Friday, he wakes up with a headache. It’s only been two weeks since break started, so Hyungwon swallows Advil and works his shift.

Annoyingly enough, it doesn’t go away. He cuts back on the ice cream, and starts rummaging Minhyuk’s cabinet for vitamins. He calls his mom by Monday, and she recommends a few choice painkillers from the drugstore.

He just- _ugh –_ feels hot. All the time. He sits in the shower for hours, and yet the ice cold water does nothing. He also misses Hoseok. A lot. Like, _a lot._ Like, he can’t stop thinking about him, ever. Which is weird. Hyungwon isn’t _that_ clingy of a boyfriend, thanks.

He hasn’t spoken to Hoseok in a few days; he’s tempted to call, but decides against it. Hoseok is too much of a worry wart anyways.

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk continually calls to ask how he’s doing. Hyungwon does a mighty fine job of hiding his sore throat, cutting down his vocabulary to basic _nn_ and _mmhmm_ sounds.

_“And then his parents took us out for steak!”_

“Wow,” Hyungwon clears his throat, and presses an ice pack to his forehead. “Are they loaded?”

_“No! I absolutely refused to let them pay but they were insistent! I think they like me!”_

“That’s great.”

There’s a pause, before –

_“Are you okay?”_

“Hm?” Hyungwon shifts the ice pace, “Yeah.”

He can practically hear Minhyuk’s glare through the phone, _“Are you taking care of yourself?”_

“Of course.”

_“Do I need to call Hoseokie hyung?”_

“No!” Hyungwon huffs, “No. I’m fine. I’m just working.”

Minhyuk hums, _“Oookay, just be safe, okay shnookums?”_

“I hate you.”

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up in sweat soaked sheets, Hyungwon presses his palms to his eyes and groans, long and loud.

Idiot. Stupid.

His body is on _fire –_ hair plastered to his forehead, pillows tossed across the room. He kicks off his pajama pants and inhales hard; but the room is _hot_ hot hot –

 _I’m a moron,_ Hyungwon internally hisses, every muscle tense and tight.

Okay, well. It can’t be entirely his fault. He hasn’t been in rut since he was, what, sixteen?

It’s usually triggered by other omegas in heat – but that shit never bothered Hyungwon, so it’s been smooth sailing, up until now.

What the hell caused this? He’s boiling, cock completely hard against his navel, knot actually beginning to swell, just from rubbing against his boxer briefs.

Hyungwon rolls to groan into the sheets, as arousal rushes through him, and between his thighs. His eyelashes keep sticking, as his eyes water beyond his control. He fumbles for his phone, thumb barley texting Mark, saying he can’t make it. He gets a thumbs up from Mark, before he tosses his phone back on the bedside table.

Ugh, what now? What did he do when he was sixteen?

Shower. Right. He needs to get his temperature back down. Except, just the _idea_ of moving makes him want to cry – for as he shifts, his cock rubs against his briefs more, and his entire body spasms.

He rolls his face back into the sheets, grinding his hips down, and openly moans into the tight air of his bedroom.

This shit is so stupid. Like what the fuck, body? It’s not like he’s going to fuck an omega in the next ten minutes. Or ever.

However, he can’t help but count his blessings. Ruts are nothing like heats – where the poor things cry and cry in pain. Instead it’s just hot and annoying, because you’re horny enough to fuck quite literally anything.

Maybe he should call Hoseok.

Hyungwon chokes, nails reaching out to scratch at his sheets, eyes bugging wide. His entire body _curls,_ gut tightening, cock twitching, just at the thought of Hoseok’s name.

Hyungwon gasps hard, lungs not swelling big enough. He fists a hand down his shorts, knowing it’s a dead end chase. Unless he tricks his body into thinking he’s about to have sex in the next five minutes, he won’t be coming anytime soon.

Usually alphas get through this nonsense with pheromone soaked sex toys. Or, you know, an actual person. Of which, Hyungwon has neither.

Another wave curls through him, cock hardening in his hand, and he grinds harder into his bed. He pumps himself twice and cries out, the friction nothing but a tease.

He thinks of Hoseok again. Of how he smells. His hands, and his eyes, and how his voice simmers so nice and sweet.

His hand reaches beyond his permission; he grips his phone, and dials Hoseok’s number by heart. His chest squeezes hard, one hand still between his legs, the other shaking has he holds his phone to his ear. He curls in on himself, squirming and inhaling harshly. The dial tone rings, every beep way too loud to Hyungwon’s ears.

If he can just hear Hoseok’s voice. If he can just – if he can just _hear_ him-

_“Hello?”_

Hyungwon moans away from the phone, squirming harder, as heat rushes down between his thighs.

_“Hello? Baby?”_

“Hyung,” he manages.

_“Oh my god, are you okay?”_

Hyungwon swallows hard. His voice sounds terrible, ground up and gravely. He inhales hard, and fights to say, “I – _nn-_  uh, - have, haven’t been…been-“ he tries, “I’ve been sick.”

_“What?! Holy shit Hyungwon! Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

“Didn’t, w-wann’a bother you,” Hyungwon squirms. Hoseok’s voice is _everything_ right now. It’s filling his ears, his chest, his blood. His cheek slicks his phone with sweat, but he’s too hot to care.

 _“Wait…”_ Hoseok trails off. Hyungwon breathes heavily, trying to blink through his watery eyes. _“Fuck, are you-“_

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon moans involuntarily, squeezing hard around his cock. _“Nh!_ I haven’t, since, since I was sixteen.”

_“I’m coming back.”_

“No! You can’t-“

_“I can be there in an hour.”_

“You’re s-supposed to be with your family.”

 _“They’ll understand,_ ” Hoseok says. _“Besides, I want to be with you.”_

Hyungwon growls into the phone, aggression mixing with all the other annoying emotions boiling in his blood.

Hoseok however, growls back, dropping his voice to say, _“Hyungwon. Are you still in bed?”_

“Yes,” he snaps.

But Hoseok’s voice vibrates lower, into a tone Hyungwon has never heard him use.

 _“I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to listen to me._ _Do you understand?”_

It takes Hyungwon a moment to recognize it as The Alpha voice. He involuntarily moans once more, for his entire body rolls, and his cock twitches in his hand. He fights for control, blinking hard and biting his lower lip.

“Nn.”

_“Give me an answer.”_

“Y…Yes.”

_“You’re going to go drink an entire bottle of water. You’re going to finish off the box of crackers Minhyuk keeps behind the mugs-“_

Hyungwon groans, disgusted by the idea of doing anything other than humping his bed.

But Hoseok shuts him up with a bark, _“You hear me?”_

His tone is undeniable. Instinct tells him to fight back. Instinct tells him to submit.

“Yes…”

_“Then you’re going to take a shower, okay baby? All the way cold.”_

Hyungwon nods, even if Hoseok can’t see him.

_“I’ll be there soon. Don’t let your temperature get too high.”_

For the first time, Hyungwon’s heart squeezes hard, and he puppy whines just at the thought of Hoseok hanging up. In hindsight, he’ll be disgusted at himself, but in the moment – all he can think of is Hoseok.

Hoseok’s voice curls back into something soft, _“Oh, sweetheart – I’m so sorry. I’m coming, okay?”_

“Okay,” Hyungwon wipes at his eyes. “I miss you.”

_“I miss you too. Do what I said, okay?”_

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Drinking water does help, sort of. His throat feels less like sandpaper, and he manages to get his breathing back under control.

Still, everything feels too sensitive. He sits under the spray of the shower, but it hardly feels cold. His cock keeps twitching against his navel, swollen and unhappy, and Hyungwon smacks his head back against the tile in frustration.

Hyungwon wants to fuck _everything._ Instead he runs his nails up and down his thighs, clawing red marks to distract from the tightening in his gut.

Getting out of the shower is a battle – toweling off and putting, _igh,_ clothes back on is another story.

He’s not sure how long he lays on his bed, the ceiling fan tousling his hair every so often. Hyungwon resists the urge to jerk off  – but his body just won’t _stop._  

He can feel every bead of sweat. Every molecule of air. There’s _something_ in his room that smells like Hoseok and he can’t fucking figure out what it is and-

Fuck it, Hyungwon douses his hand in lotion from the bedside table, and jacks off so quickly he whites out.

It’s just- it’s useless, he _knows_ it is, but he’s boiling. He curls his fingers, thumbs where the knot is, and bites down on his tongue as he shouts.

Hoseok is on his way. He’s coming back.

Hoseok, with the smooth face and the shallow voice and the gummy smile.

Hyungwon’s body sparks; his back arches and his jaw drops as his stomach _lurches –_

He curls a finger down by his entrance and sobs when he comes, a fruitless, dry orgasm. There’s a beat of silence. Where Hyungwon can breathe and see and smell.

But it rushes back like a smack to the face, and Hyungwon about claws out his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It takes way too long for Hyungwon’s brain to register knocking as actual knocking, instead of some annoying white noise that adds to the headache he has.

He sure hopes it isn’t a murderer, but nevertheless he calls from his bedroom, _“It’s unlocked!”_

Hoseok peeks in through the door, calling a tentative, “Hyungwon?”

Relief sweeps through him like a storm, goosebumps, gut twisting, everything. 

“Ugh, I’m in here,” Hyungwon calls. He twists to sit up in the sheets. His heart rate skyrockets just by seeing him – but something instinctual flips in Hyungwon, blood pressure raising, hands fisting in the sheets. He instantly smells Hoseok, and every single hair stands on edge.

“Oh- _lord-_ “ Hoseok grips the doorway to his bedroom, backpack sliding to the crook of his elbow. He inhales, “You smell-“

Hyungwon grits, “H-Horrific, I know.” He shifts to try and hide how pathetically hard he is. “I showered, but…”

“No, no. You – you smell absolutely incredible,” Hoseok speaks as he walks over to the window and opens it slightly. Hyungwon's eyes follow the muscles in his arms. The cooler air immediately feels better, and Hyungwon questions why he didn’t do that before- “It’s so hot in here, Jesus.”

Hoseok sits on the bed, and lifts a hand to his forehead. Hyungwon exercises self-control, and resists the groan bubbling in his throat; he digs his nails into his palms, to prevent clawing the tank-top off of Hoseok.

“Oh, baby,” Hoseok sweeps back his sweaty bangs. “Did you drink water?”

“Y-yeah.”

Hoseok plays with the cartilage of his ear, and Hyungwon’s head lolls into his palm.

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” Hyungwon grinds. “I hate this. It’s- it’s taking-“ he swallows around excess saliva, “ _-everything_ I have not to f-fucking sit on your face right now.”

Hoseok breathes a laugh, before making a low, soothing sound, “I’ve been there, don’t worry.” He presses his nose to Hyungwon’s neck and inhales, “I’ll help you.”

That seems to be the tripwire for Hyungwon. He was gritting his teeth so hard – fisting the sheets and resisting the urge to bite and tear – but Hoseok kisses the curve of his neck, and Hyungwon loses it.

He lets out an open sob, nails coming back to claw at Hoseok’s tank, clambering into his lap and sucking in big, harsh breaths of his scent. He smells _cold._ Cold and cool and _icy_ and everything Hyungwon needs right now.

Hoseok holds him strong, supports his weight and shifts until he’s sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. Hyungwon’s hands are shaking, and he wants so much he’s not sure what to do. He ends up digging his nails into Hoseok’s biceps, as his hips involuntarily roll into Hoseok’s lap, and he blacks out from pleasure.

Hyungwon loses all shame, as he tips his head back and whines.

 _“Fuck,_ ” Hoseok gravels. His strong hands brace at Hyungwon’s waist, stilling him momentarily to ask, “You’re okay with this, right?”

“Oh my god yes _please_ touch me,” Hyungwon noses into his neck, cheek, hair, anything – it’s not _enough._ He’s so hard it hurts, and he can’t, he _can’t –_

Hoseok’s pupils have dilated; it’s a telltale sign of how turned on he is. He grips Hyungwon roughly beneath his chin, and holds him still enough to kiss.

Hyungwon melts into it, clawing up his arms, and resting his thumbnails at his throat.

He could technically kill him. Right now.

No other alpha would let him do this. No other alpha would let him scratch down their jugular, and tease imminent death.

But Hoseok lets him. He brings his hands to support beneath his ass – curls his tongue into Hyungwon’s mouth, and rocks Hyungwon into a grinding rhythm.

Now that Hoseok is here, Hyungwon can feel a knot swelling – he bites into Hoseok’s lip, pulls back and begs, _“Please,_ Hoseok, please, I have to come _please –_ “

“On your back,” Hoseok exhales. Hyungwon doesn’t listen, blood past his ears, so Hoseok uses his Alpha voice to grit, _“On your back.”_

Hyungwon twists in a flash, chest heaving, fists clawing into the sheets. Hoseok scrambles for his bag, commanding, “Shorts off,” as he douses his fingers in lube.

Hyungwon kicks them away; the sheets are much more stimulating than they were before.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Hoseok wraps a hand around him, where he’s swollen and leaking.

 _“Ahh!”_ Hyungwon arches up, kicking to tug Hoseok closer between his thighs.

“As much as I’d love to ride this,” Hoseok thumbs into the knot, and Hyungwon sobs, “I don’t think you’ll fit anymore.” He taps his inner thigh twice, and Hyungwon spreads further.

Hoseok curls a finger around his entrance, and his eyebrows raise when the slide is effortless.

“Ah, I-“ Hyungwon shifts, “I-“

Hoseok watches the way his chest inhales and exhales – watches the way he seems on the verge of panic.

Ruts don’t typically last this long. It’s usually ended quickly with a sex toy – or fucking some booty call they have on speedial. Ah, or more times than not, it’s jacking off furiously, and going back about your day.

But Hyungwon is different. Hoseok knows this.

“What a good boy,” Hoseok coos. He runs his palm up his inner thigh, “Getting ready for me.”

He curls a second finger in as well, and the slide is tight, but easy. Hyungwon’s breathing is borderline hyperventilation. His stomach sucks into his ribs, slender hipbones jutting above the soft pudge of his thighs.

Hyungwon arches up and bites his lower lip until it swells – he’s close, _close,_ constantly on the edge with nowhere to go.

“Fuck, you are-“ Hoseok curls another finger, and worships the stretchmarked skin around his knee, “- just, absolutely stunning. Can you count to ten, baby?”

“Don’t-“ Hyungwon growls, “-don’t coddle me.”

“I said,” Hoseok says, much more authoritative, “can you count to ten?”

Hyungwon huffs, head flopping back. He hesitates a moment – and Hoseok stills his fingers – so Hyungwon breathes, “One.”

Three fingers curl in and push.

“Two.”

Hoseok leans above him, kissing the sweat off his sternum, where his shirt has ridden upwards.

“T-Three.”

Fingers scissor, and a wave washes through him; Hyungwon shouts.

“Four!”

The fingers leave, and Hyungwon scrambles to sit up on his elbows.

“Keep counting,” Hoseok exhales. His hands prod Hyungwon until he’s on his stomach.

“F…Five.”

Hoseok prods him until he’s on his knees, face down by his arms.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, and his whole body burns with effort of staying still – yet he’s so turned on, the thought of moving sickens him.

He manages, “Seven.”

Hoseok nips his hip, spreading his legs a little wider, “You skipped six.”

“Six, seven.” Hyungwon barks. “ _Dammit,_ come _on-_ “

Hoseok laves across his hole, “Breathe in,” and Hyungwn shouts as he whites out.

“Eight! Eight! Eigh-“

Fingers spread him wide, before the head of Hoseok’s cock rubs against his ass, and Hyungwon is _losing_ it, losing it completely. He sucks in deep breathes, focusing on that cool icy scent.

Hoseok rocks in halfway, along with the lewd squish of lube, and Hyungwon cries out, “Nine!”

“Perfect,” Hoseok runs his fingers up and down Hyungwon’s spine. His voice is strained, “Get your heartrate down, love. I’m right here.”

Hyungwon hates his eyes for watering so hard. He swallows around spit, and nearly pulls the sheets off the mattress. He inhales and exhales – and Hoseok pushes in further – and suddenly he’s _full,_ so full.

“Ten,” Hyungwon wheezes, and Hoseok _finally_ begins to fuck him.

Hoseok’s body was made for sex. Hyungwon realized this long ago, but he is once again faced with the realization now. Hyungwon’s jaw falls open, and his body is left to just _take_ whatever Hoseok has to give.

But it’s perfect. It’s what Hyungwon needs – for his gut twists tighter and his cock bobs and he can’t _breathe_ he’s so, so close –

He’s not sure how long he stays there; he’s not sure how long he claws at the mattress and sobs obscenities into the sheets. He’s not sure how long Hoseok fucks him, hands sweeping up and down his hips, pushing into his spine. He’s just not sure.

Whenever Hoseok speaks, Hyungwon’s body curls. Whenever he groans praise Hyungwon’s thighs shake and his tongue spits more garbage.

A hand fists around his cock. Hoseok grazes across his prostate time and time again, and the coil in Hyungwon’s navel winds so, so tight. All he can feel is thighs against thighs, and the consistent slide of skin.

 _“Ah! Ah! Ah!-“_ Hyungwon rolls his hips back, _“-seok! Hoseok!”_  His eyes squeeze shut, “Hoseok baby I’m _so_ close-“

Hoseok grips the back of his hair with his free hand, and fucks him harder.

The pace around his cock is terrible – it falters with Hoseok’s thrusts, and barely keeps a rhythm, but it’s enough for Hyungwon to keen into his pillow and yell.

When he springs free, Hoseok’s pace slows. He focuses on his hand – on rubbing his thumb against his knot – and Hyungwon cries.

It washes from head to toe, hot, hot waves that curl between his thighs. Hyungwon can barely see, as his body spasms, and his back arches. He sucks in a breath, and exhales it as a moan.

“That’s it,” Hoseok coos, fucking slowly now.

Hyungwon shakes, and collapses to the bed. He’s boneless, as shocks continue to trickle through his skin. Hoseok rolls them until they’re spooning on their sides, Hoseok still buried deep.

Hyungwon comes again, shivering, shaking –

Hoseok slips a thigh between his and asks, “Can I-“

“Yes.” Hyungwon whimpers, “Shit, p-please-“

Hoseok fucks back in slowly, as Hyungwon trembles through another orgasm.

Hyungwon wishes he was coherent enough to feel Hoseok when he comes. He assumes he did, because it’s not long before moans, and grows still. After Hyungwon convulses once more, Hoseok leaves to grabs a towel.

Hyungwon replaces Hoseok’s hand– pumping himself slow enough to work through all the aftershocks. But Hoseok is back soon enough, wiping him down, and laying a clean towel by him. He climbs back to snuggle, arm throwing over his side.

Hyungwon lets him; his vision is hazy, and he keeps trembling with every orgasm. Hoseok’s thigh between his own is really nice – he’s saying things, but Hyungwon can’t hear anymore. He’s cooling down, the heat in his skin finally bleeding away.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon’s voice is raspy, worn and tired, but he still says sorry. 

 “….What?”

“I’m sorry you had to come back early.”  Hyungwon frowns, from where he’s curled up in a nice clean blanket. He’s clean now, but his body aches and his hips burn from the hand-shaped bruises left there.

Hoseok laughs from the kitchen, turning around in Minhyuk’s pink _Kiss the cook!_ apron, with the arrow pointing downwards. He leans back up against the counter, “You know it’s okay. I feel worse about you being alone for so long.”

Hyungwon feels his face flush, before he turtles back into his cocoon of blankets. “Mm.”

“Plus~ I’ve never seen you so needy before. That’s enough spank bank material for a year~”

“You’re the worst.” Hyungwon huffs. “Come back and snuggle me again.”

Hoseok smiles, turning back to the pot he’s cooking, “I’m almost done. You need to eat something.”

“No.” Hyungwon pouts, “You said you’d take care of me.”

Hoseok laughs, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

 _“Not_ kissing me.”

Hoseok gives a little _ahh_ noise, before turning the burner on low, and sauntering over to the couch. “Well, I can spare a kiss, I’m sure.”

Hyungwon nods stubbornly. When Hoseok leans down, he reaches up with his big blanket bat wings, and tugs him down onto the couch. Hoseok grunts from the fall, and Hyungwon captures him with his long limbs.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?”

“Not at all,” Hoseok lies, and kisses him. Hyungwon cuddles closer, craving physical contact like never before. His body is sore and fucked out, but Hoseok holds him so well.

Hyungwon digs his fingers into the little gap between his shoulder blades, and the day’s anxiety melts away.

“Oh my _god!”_ Hoseok sits up, face utterly delighted, “Are you _purring?”_

“No.” Hyungwon answers too quickly.

Hoseok grins, “I think you are.”

Unfortunately, it is quite audible. Hyungwon can’t help it, okay.

“Shut up,” Hyungwon pokes his finger into the ridge of Hoseok’s spine – and Hoseok collapses atop him once more, pressing his ear to his chest and smiling.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon is way, way too excited for everyone to get back in town.

They go out the day before school starts again – just to a mall, to eat food court hotdogs and window shop.

It turns out the gods were listening, because when the new semester starts, their lunches align once more. Wednesdays become their new Tuesdays, and Hyungwon has no complaints.

Well – he has _a few._ One of his professors smells like the inside of boot – and another thinks they’re essentially Ghandi – but other than that, Hyungwon is left feeling more optimistic than not. He has no more classes with Hoseok, but that’s to be expected.

However, Hyungwon isn’t expecting the increase of hands – fingers tapping his shoulders, grabbing his wrists and slipping notes in his pockets.

It’s Hoseok’s fault, honestly. The more Hoseok marks him, the more _alpha_ Hyungwon smells. Omegas follow him through the halls, slide gifts in his backpack and squeeze close to him in class.

He doesn’t mind. It’s not too burdensome, other than the annoying smell of chocolate and spice. Hoseok is always sure to rub the smell off of him, pressing his cheek to his and kissing down his throat.

Except, when climbing the stairs, a finger taps him on the shoulder, and tugs at the slack of his shirt. Hyungwon halts on the landing. There’s a big window here, showing students walking on the grass below.

Hyungwon blinks once, then twice, staring at the omega before him. He rocks on his heels and grins, sticking out a hand, “Hey, for you.”

It’s a piece of paper with a number on it. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, and doesn’t move.

It’s _him._ The one who was sleeping with Hoseok. Sitting on his lap and making out with him at parties.

“Uh, what?”

“For you?” He waves the paper once more, “I’m Bambam.”

Hyungwon stares in disbelief.

The omega continues, “It’s my number. Are you as stupid as you are pretty?”

“Okay, I get it,” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Why?”

“Uh, because you’re hot? And you should call me? I’ve seen you more and more at parties lately.”

“But weren’t you hooking up with Hoseok?”

Bambam sighs, “Yeah, but he called it off to date some broad.”

“Hi,” Hyungwon waves, “That’d be me.”

Bambam’s eyes widen. He draws out a long, “ _Oooooh!_ That was you?” He laughs, “Wow, what a coincidence.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, and crosses his arms, “Yeah.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bambam lifts up his hands. “I’m no homewrecker. Honestly, no wonder you smell so great. Hoseok is a great catch.”

He grits, “I know.”

“No hard feelings, yeah? I just like pretty people.”

Hyungwon pauses, before he thoughtfully nods, “That’s understandable.”

Bambam adjusts his backpack on his shoulder, backing up to head towards the stairs, before pointing, “You should seriously call me though. Mark says you’re funny, and we can always use more friends.”

Hyungwon hesitates. The kid seems genuine, rocking on his feet, hands running through his white hair, where the black roots grow.

Hyungwon holds out his palm, “Sure.”

Bambam grins, handing over the paper, before hurrying down the stairs, “See you!”

Hyungwon gives a half wave, before sticking the paper in his pocket, and continuing on his way.

 

* * *

 

With the weight of his GPA on his back, and the burden of stress behind his eyelids, it’s incredible how much energy he regains during lunchtime.

It could be the coffee – or the sudden intake of carbs – but it’s probably Minhyuk’s laugh, as Jooheon and Changkyun try to harmonize, while intaking large amounts of helium.

“Wonho, where’d you get the balloons?”

Hoseok shrugs, “The kid in my class used them for an experiment, but had a bunch left over.”

“So you just…took them?”

“Would _you_ say no to free balloons?”

“Touché,” Kihyun nods thoughtfully.

Changkyun sounds like a squeaky toy – and to add insult to injury, he’s singing the Toy Story theme song a little too shamelessly.

As predicted, the cafeteria is a little less crowded; if anyone has any complaints about Minhyuk’s loud, sobbing laughter, Hyunwoo’s presence alone keeps them quiet.

“Sing Rain,” Hyunwoo grins, and Jooheon inhales another breath of the balloon to appease him.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Minhyuk laughs, wiping his eyes, “You sound like a reject Chipmunk.”

Hyungwon nods, “Malvin and the Chupmuks.”

Minhyuk dies laughing all over again, pressing his forehead to the table and wheezing to breathe.

“Don’t inhale too much,” Kihyun pokes Changkyun’s side. “It’s not good for you.”

“You’re not my real mom,” Changkyun deadpans in a squeaky little voice – and Kihyun joins Minhyuk on the table, covering his face as he laughs.

Hyungwon rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He’s occasionally jostled when Hoseok giggles, but Hyungwon is persistent. He digs his fingers into the rips on Hoseok’s jeans, and traces the tattoo there. He’s content to listen, sipping his coffee and smiling when Minhyuk laughs.

He doesn’t realize how much of a – how they’ve become such a – a-

Someone accidentally trips over Hyungwon’s bag, where his long leg is stretched out next to it. They don’t fall completely, but their hot drink sloshes a little onto Hyungwon’s lap, and she gasps in anger.

“Dammit!” She grits, “Dude, can you fucking watch it?”

“Excuse you?” Kihyun blinks.

Hyungwon doesn’t know what kind of shitty day she’s had so far, so he rubs where the coffee is burning into his thigh and nods, “Sorry.”

However, Hoseok and Hyunwoo – they growl simultaneously at the alpha the girl is with – the one sending glares their way.

“Are you okay?” Jooheon presses paper towels to Hyungwon’s thigh.

“Oh my gosh- yeah-“ Hoseok turns his attention back towards Hyungwon. “Let me help.”

“Yeah,” he nods, “thanks.”

“I hope you’re paying for this,” The girl holds up her empty drink.

“No, we’re not.” Hyunwoo says quite simply. “Keep walking.”

She growls a challenge – Hyunwoo shifts to stand up, and that ends that.

Once they’re out of earshot, Minhyuk pulls down his eyelid and sticks out his tongue, drawling out a _“Nyehhhh,”_ that makes Hyunwoo crack a smile.

“Ass,” Changkyun grabs more paper towels.

Kihyun huffs, “They’re in the wrong fucking neighborhood.”

“Agreed.”

 Hyungwon lifts the paper towels, “I’m glad I didn’t wear those white jeans today.”

Jooheon tugs on his shirt sleeve, “We should go to the bathroom and make sure you’re not burned.”

Hoseok winks, “If you wanted to get into my boyfriend’s pants, you should’ve just asked.”

“If I wanted to, I already would have.”

“OoOHHH!”

“Heck off,” Hyungwon laughs. “It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Check later then, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Hyungwon follows Hyunwoo’s gaze. He’s still watching those students from across the cafeteria. He’s watching all of them, actually. Hyunwoo is quiet at times, but incredibly observant.

A pack.

That’s what they’re like.

Jooheon and Hoseok help him wipe up the rest of the coffee, as Kihyun wrestles the balloons away from Minhyuk and Changkyun.

Hyunwoo still continues to watch, occasionally smiling as he eats.

 

* * *

 

 The apartment is cold this time of year. It only calls for more blankets, and more cuddling.

Bodies spill from the couch to the floor, but none would know a difference. Both are equally soft and squishy – Kihyun has these big floofy blankets that feel like they were hand crafted by the sheep gods themselves.

Hyungwon is content to squish into Hoseok’s lap – it means Changkyun and Jooheon fit next to them on the couch, which only means _more_ warmth.

Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and Kihyun look like the three musketeers down on the floor, way, way too interested in the terrible movie they’re watching. Changkyun and Jooheon lost interest long ago.

Hyungwon sorely shifts on Hoseok’s lap – his thighs are less squishy and more muscle, so Hyungwon wiggles to accommodate.

Hoseok’s breath falls across his neck, but it’s not uncomfortable. Every exhale breathes right across the mark on his throat. It’s a fresh bite – maybe two weeks old, at max, but Hyungwon has been giddy ever since.

It’s a promise of what could be.

He feels Hoseok laugh. Fingers grip his hips, rocking him softly,  “What’s in your back pocket? A ping pong ball?”

“Don’t know.”

Fingers wiggle between them; Hyungwon rolls a little in his lap, so Hoseok can dig into his pocket and pull out a crumpled wad of paper.

“What’s this?” Hoseok laughs. He unrolls it, and it takes Hyungwon a moment to recognize the scribbled numbers. It’s been a while since he wore these jeans.

“Ahhh.”

“Did someone confess?~”

“Sort of,” Hyungwon picks the paper out of his hand. “Your old hookup tried hitting on me. And then decided we should be friends instead.”

Hoseok snorts, “Ah, Bambam.”

“Shush!” 

Hoseok yips from the hardy slap Kihyun gives him.

Hyungwon lowers his voice to ask, “Did you guys hook up a lot?”

“Sort of? Not really,” Hoseok rubs sorely at his calf. “I could tell I wasn’t his endgame.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah. There’s some beta best friend of his that he’s been trying to make jealous for _ages._ ”

“Ahh. And he failed?”

“Quite the opposite. The kid is too naïve to realize it’s been working,” Hoseok shrugs.

“Aww, well now I feel bad.”

Minhyuk turns around, “Can you shut up?”  

“Rich, coming from you.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth to throw a bitch fit – but Hyunwoo snuggles him back into his arms, so Minhyuk cools like a storm at sea.

The conversation is dropped. Hyungwon relaxes back against Hoseok’s chest. He reaches out to pat Changkyun’s thigh, and receives a gentle pat back.

He can feel Hoseok’s heartbeat. It’s a calm _thump, thump,_ that makes Hyungwon sleepy. Fingers gently run up and down his sides, curling in smooth circles and lovely words.

The movie continues. When the clock ticks past midnight, Hyungwon begins to doze off – but not before Hoseok presses a kiss to the back of his neck and whispers, “Happy six-month anniversary~”

Hyungwon breathes a sleepy laugh, before craning his neck back to say, “Cheeseball.”  

“Your gift’s in my pocket~”

“Is it happy to see me?”

Both Jooheon and Changkyun snort a short laugh, before they quickly look away and pretend not to eavesdrop.

Hoseok bonks his head against Hyungwon’s as a reprimand, before smiling and pulling out a wad of paper, “Ta-da!”

“Oh my god are these coupons?” Hyungwon snatches them out of his hand. “Oh fuck yeah.”

“I was going to get you like, flowers or jewelry or something cute but I figured your one true love was food,” Hoseok squeezes around Hyungwon’s torso. “There’s also some fast food gift cards in there.”

“Holy shit,” Hyungwon rubs at his eyes. “I’m getting emotional.”

“I think I actually hate you guys,” Changkyun sighs.

“Fuck off,” Hyungwon sniffs. He sets the wad of papers aside, before shifting in his lap, and pressing his hands against both sides of Hoseok’s neck, and kissing him. Hoseok is giggling too much to kiss back, but that’s okay. He smells deep and homey, and Hyungwon drinks it in.

“Awwwww.”

“Wait, wait,” Minhyuk squirms. “What happened?”

“You missed it,” Jooheon smirks.

"Dammit."

“Thanks baby,” Hyungwon turns back around, and thumbs through the coupons. “I’ll give you something later.”

“Oh _gross.”_

“Shut up Changkyun, we all know about the butter incident.”

 

“Wait - _what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhghdhf sorry this chapter is so long i had soo much i wanted to do w this i couldve gone on forever hahah
> 
> thanks guys! ^^


End file.
